Enigma
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: "Must you always disappear all the time?" "Well, if I didn't, you'd have nothing to look forward too." She was a curse, something that didn't belong in this world. She'd lived only for herself, but she'd fallen in love with a world she didn't belong in, one filled with wars and troubles, and she'd do anything to protect it. Sinbad/Oc/Kouen
1. First Class Anomaly

**Hello fellow Magi lovers! I shouldn't be doing this, especially because I have some stories I'm working on right now, but after watching the anime and reading the manga, I've fallen in love with it, and I can't help but right a story for it. :)**

**Thanks for clicking on it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Magi.**

* * *

**Enigma**

Chapter One:

_First Class Anomaly_

* * *

_It was silent._

_Trees rustled, birds cooed and the world around sang to the music of life._

_A shadow fell over the wide spread meadow, flowers growing in abundant bundles bursting through the light shade of green grass. Fluffy trails of white clouded the blue canvas above, and a bird soared before the sun, casting a long shadow down below._

_It was beautiful, this graveyard._

_Grays eyed, stained blue, blinked up at the sky above them, silent._

_Black hair, a shade near a dark gray in the light, splayed out beneath them, entwining with the grass. The girl let her eyes follow the clouds, and she shut her eyes, letting the sounds of the meadow around her—of life around her, hit her ears._

_Her gaze caught onto a flower, nestled gently against her hand, and she twisted so she would face it, silently wondering if there was a flower for every person that once lived in the meadow._

"_It's a beautiful day." A voice whispered quietly, softly, and the girl blinked, playing with a flower in her hand._

"_It is." She agreed, her fingers ran along the stem, all the way to where it disappeared into the ground. "As always."_

"_We should go somewhere."_

_The girl paused, her fingers pausing on the middle of the stem. "Where would we go?"_

"_Anywhere you'd like." The voice was quiet, coaxing almost. "There is much of the world to see you know. They've made great countries these days—kingdoms."_

"_Where there are kingdoms there is war." The girl answered, her fingertips brushed the tip of the flower petals lovingly. "There's none here."_

"_For there are no people."_

_A petal fell and the girl frowned, letting her face rest against the grass. The voice was silent for a moment, and the air of guilt swirled around. "There are lots of foods you could try too. Sweets and fruits from all over."_

_A small smile touched her lips and she shut her eyes. There was no getting around this it seemed. Perhaps he was right, how long had it been?_

"_The world can be ugly." She warned, though there really was no need. Her companion was far older than herself. "What if I don't like what it's become?"_

_The flower bent beneath her fingers and she paused, waiting for the voice to reply as she tested the strength of the stem._

"_You can just disappear."_

_The stem snapped._

* * *

"Thief! Someone stop them! Get back here!"

The people of Sindria paused, looking up from the day's activities as two figures shot by, closely followed by a third.

The third, a large, round man who sold bread huffed and puffed, foam forming at the corners of his mouths as he chased after the two figures.

The two, children, ragged by their clothing and eyes wide ran hard, bare feet slamming into the dirt floor beneath them, One boy and one girl, siblings perhaps, clutching a brown paper bag to their chest.

Scrapes of bread fell to the floor at their feet as they ran, the baker cursing them to the high heavens as he struggled after them. The crowd of people watched in faint amusement, the baker was a stingy man, perhaps it was a lesson well taught.

The boy shot forward, bumping his shoulder into another and shouting a quick, breathless apology as he continued to run. The woman he had bumped into blinked, slowly turning to watch the children, curiosity sparking gray eyes stained blue.

The little girl let out a squeak, however, when her foot collided with a rock, sending her and the loaves of bread tumbling to the floor. The older boy quickly braked, his eyes growing wide as he bent down to help her up. "Hurry!"

"I've got you know, rats!" The man spat, his face a cherry red. "Stay right where you are!"

The children looked up with wide eyes, fear lining the large pupils as they braced for their impending doom.

"So much for staying under the radar."

The baker came to a quick halt, his eyes growing wide as he paused, breathing heavily at the sight before him.

Nothing.

The crowd that had been around had paused as well, eyes wide in surprise. Murmurs began to sweep through the lively market area as people scratched their heads in disbelief and puzzlement.

The children had disappeared.

* * *

"Now, stealing isn't very good, all right?"

"Sorry." The girl murmured, her voice meek as she held back tears, clutching her dirtied dress. "I'm sorry."

Gray eyes, stained blue softened and the woman let out a half hearted sigh, ruffling the girl's head. "That's all right. Just don't do it again."

"Thank you." The boy murmured, clutching his hands into fists. "But why?"

The girl blinked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why? That is a good question... I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for doing that you know."

The boy grit his teeth and she smiled, patting his head softly. "Why not?"

The children's eyes grew wide and she grinned, ushering them off and slipping a coin bag into the boy's pocket. "This should last you for awhile. Sindria is a wonderful place you know, the people here are the kind who won't turn away two hungry children."

Two heads nodded and the girl rocked back on her heels. "Now you two better run off before that baker comes back."

Their eyes grew wide, and with rushed thank you's and good byes, they were gone. The girl tucked a strand of black hair behind her ears and sighed, eyeing the area around her suspiciously.

It was a calmer part of town, close to the port so that you could see the sea spread out before you. A small village further off from the main city, away from the royal home.

But that wouldn't exactly stop him now, would it?

The girl's shoulders slumped and she looked up to the sky. "I might be able to stay a little longer...depending on how fast gossip spreads. Maybe I can still remain under cover."

_Maybe he won't notice. _She added silently, rubbing the back of her neck, her fingers brushing over a darkly inked marking just below the hem of her collar.

"_We could leave if you'd like." _The girl blinked, frowning as she thought over a new plan.

"I guess we could go to Balbaad. That was our next stop wasn't it?" She questioned and when the voice whispered a confirmation she grinned. "All right then!"

"Shame you don't have plans to stay longer."

_Damn._

The girl's face paled slightly and she swallowed the lump in her throat, rubbing the back of her head as she turned around, ever so slowly and offered a sheepish grin. "Ah, Sinbad, long time no see, how long has it been?"

Hair a dark, near violet shade framed his face, leading downwards to the longer strands tied at the base of his neck. Eyes like melted gold shading to dark amber watched the girl before him in faint amusement, extravagant pieces of jewelry adorning his figure. "Two years, as of yesterday."

"_And you promised to see him in a few months." _The girl hushed the voice and grinned, looking at him with wide eyes. "Two years? My, time sure does fly."

Tanned and toned arms, muscular from years of expeditions, conquests, and adventures of all kinds crossed over an equally muscular chest and the King of Sindria arched a fine brow. "It does, doesn't it?"

_Maybe I can leave... _The girl pondered, looking anywhere but at the chips of gold in front of her.

"_You dug this grave," The voice chided. "Lying is very unbecoming."_

"How'd you find me?" The girl sighed, her shoulders slumping in a sign of defeat. She'd resigned herself for the day.

"I was out on some business matters." Sinbad started, the Conqueror of the Seven Seas taking in the profile of the girl, the woman in front of him, assessing her health over the years. "When there was a great rumor going about, something about disappearing children was it?"

Her eye twitched and she grinned, shrugging helplessly. "At least I was out doing something better than getting drunk and spending all my time with women paid to pleasure."

The King flinched, caught, and the girl smirked, walking past him and brushing her shoulder against him. "Haven't changed much have you now, Your Majesty?"

"You're looking well." Sinbad steered the topic off his usual past times, trailing beside the girl, his eyes following her movements, a look flickering through the melted gold.

"I've been well." She answered, swinging her arms beside her, chains brushing against each other occasionally as her arms moved, the leather bracelets moving, a single metal flower strung in the middle of each.

The dark purple haired man frowned slightly at the lack of conversation and felt a small grin touch his lips. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere and nowhere." She blinked, halting as they reached a cobblestoned wall, allowing people to look over the sea and harbor. "Sindria is looking well."

Relieved to know this conversation wasn't one-sided (he had hoped they were past that years ago) he smiled proudly, looking out back to the sea. "It is thriving with the hard work of the people."

The girl let a hum leave her lips and her eyes softened. "I must admit, Sindria is one of my favorites."

There was the briefest of pauses and the girl inwardly winced. She shouldn't have let that slip. Sinbad's smile was warm, a smile in his eyes as he looked at her, a friend welcoming another after a long distance apart. "I'm honored."

She eyed the man out of the corner of her eye and grinned slightly. "Though, the view could be much better though. I can't see with the way you seem to reflect everything."

The king of Sindria pouted, resting his arms on the wall and looking to her. "I'm hurt, Kali."

Kali paused, letting her name sink into her ears. It'd been awhile since she'd heard someone call her name with such familiarity. It sounded natural coming off this charismatic man's lips.

And that was dangerous.

"What brings you back?" Sinbad inquired, carefully and coyly, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. Kali paused, looking thoughtful herself as she pondered the question.

Her eyes met his and Sinbad felt his fingers twitch as she looked up at him. He took his time to admire the way the salty sea breeze seemed to play with her hair, sending it out behind her.

Her appearance hadn't really changed, save for maybe an inch or two off her hair—a shame, since he liked it long. Now it tumbled past her shoulders and stopped a bit further down. The black like the color of soot from a fire, dusty and near a dark gray.

"The food?"

Something heavy impaled his chest and Sinbad sighed as the girl looked down to the harbor, as if imagining the lines of stalls down below. "It's fishing season isn't it? Knowing Sindria, there's a party lurking somewhere."

"Whatever the tide brings." Sinbad sighed, turning back to the ocean. Ah, women were cruel.

"It may not be the best of things though."

His eyes flicked back to her and Kali remained facing the ocean, her eyes half lidded as she stared out into the endless blue. Sinbad watched her carefully, her words had been light, but years had taught him better, he knew a warning when there was one.

When her eyes fully opened he caught the look that flickered through them and felt a flicker of panic. "You must be tired, how about I escort you back?"

Kali smiled, amused as she continued to face the ocean. "To where?"

"Why, wherever you'd like." Sinbad stretched his arms wide, a charming smile on his lips as his eyes shone. "My home is yours to share."

_Always._

"Hmm..." Kali looked playfully thoughtful, and Sinbad blinked, watching her. "Beats paying for a hotel..."

"Stay for dinner," Sinbad suggested, but even as the words left his mouth, the king knew her answer already. "We can catch up. Everyone would like to see you again. It's not everyday friends who've disappeared return after two years."

_Ouch_. She grinned, feeling a trickle of guilt. That was what happened when you let people get close, they expected things from you.

"I may take you up on the offer." Kali agreed, and Sinbad cursed. The girl had to contain her amusement as her legs began to fade away, he really did know her quite well.

Gray met gold and Sinbad blinked as she flashed him a loose grin, her eyes shining. "See you around."

And with that, she was gone.

The conqueror let out an aggravated sigh, running his hands through his hair as he eyed the spot where blackette had just stood. He never would get used to that annoying habit and skill of hers.

Sinbad rested his cheek against his palm and looked out to the ocean, sulking and feeling slightly annoyed, disappointed, but undeniably relieved.

"She didn't say when."

* * *

True enough, just as Kali had assumed, Sindria burst forth in a night of festivities later in the evening. For which event though she was unsure of, but a festival was a festival and the blackette had full intentions of enjoying the night.

"Maybe I was a bit cruel." Kali blinked, looking down at the fried fish impaled through the skewer. "I _was _gone for two years..."

_But then again. _The girl frowned, biting into the sweet yet tangy fish—Sindrians knew how to cook. _It's not like I'm bound to him. I'm free to do as I wish._

"_I thought he was a friend." _The girl blinked, swallowing her mouthful.

"He is." She bit down again, harder this time. "But it's not like we're as close as most would think—no ties remember?"

"_You did say you'd come back in a few months."_

"People get busy."

"_You never wrote."_

"Didn't say I would."

"_Or contacted him in anyway."_

"He should have faith in me."

The voice was silent, as if at a lost for words and the girl sighed, setting down the now clean stick and rocking back on the wooden stool, eyeing the mass of people before her.

The bazaar was perhaps at its best at night. Vendors were aglow in the darkness, bright lights and loud voices driving all shadows away from the Kingdom. Sindria really _was _one of her favorites.

"Kali? Is that you?" A male voice inquired, somewhat incredulously and Kali blinked, turning around and coming close up with a freckled face and wide gray eyes.

"Ja'far?" Kali eyed the white haired male before her in surprise. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Is that all you have to say after going missing for nearly two years?" Ja'far questioned in disbelief, mouth agape as he stared at her. "Do you have any idea—"

"Sin isn't with you is he?" Kali glanced over the white head, covered by the green cloth. "I don't see him, but knowing him—"

"Kali!" Ja'far snapped and the girl flinched, looking up sheepishly. "Where have you been these past years?"

"Around." Kali answered; there was no sign of violet in sight. And if Sinbad was anywhere near, the hordes of women would alert her of his presence. "Traveling, just as I said I was going to do."

"For a few months!" Ja'far exclaimed, near throwing his arms up in exasperation. "You were gone a few years!"

"It was only two." Kali defended weakly and the white haired male's eye twitched. Using his long sleeves to cover the bottom portion of his face he sniffed.

"I see you haven't changed."

"I didn't mean to be gone for so long," Gray met gray and Kali offered a small smile. "Things just tend to come up is all. How have you been?"

"Fine." Ja'far grumbled, crossing his arms together so they were hidden in the sleeves. "Though I would have been far better off without someone else to worry about."

Ah, how she had missed the freckled vizier. Kali let out a laugh, loose but carefree, like the wind. "Sinbad isn't working you too hard now is he? The Kou Empire stirring up trouble?"

Ja'far sighed, resigning himself to taking a seat on the stool beside her. "That man is like a child. And the Kou are simply a thorn in everyone's side, one that is ever so hard to be rid off."

Kali blinked, bringing a cup to her lips and letting the liquid inside fill her mouth—it didn't taste like wine, so she assumed it was some fruit beverage. "They're...interesting."

Ja'far blinked, looking to the girl curiously. "You've been to Kou?"

Kali shrugged, ignoring the fact that her face paled just a bit. That was a story for another day. "A day or two, mostly the country side to see what it was like."

"_A day?"_

_We promised never to bring that up._

There was a loud cheer and a string of dancers, decked in flowing white gowns and beautiful flowers flew by, feet skimming the floor. Kali's eyes followed them for a moment, her leg thumping to the beat of the drums, the metal band on her ankles clinking in response.

"How long will you be staying?" Ja'far plucked the cup from her hands. Kali pouted as the vizier examined the contents.

"Who knows?" Kali mused, tilting her head back to eye the darkening sky above. Ja'far glanced to the girl and sighed, stuffing his hands within his sleeves.

"You're a troublesome one, aren't you?"

A breeze whistled by, ruffling the loose royal blue tunic she wore, tied around the middle with a silver sash. The tunic stretched to her mid thighs, overlapping and opening in a v-pattern, revealing white shorts beneath.

Kali tugged on the twisted up sash tied in a loose collar around her neck, her fingers trailing down to the v-neck of the tunic so she could touch the necklace hidden beneath the collar.

"He was worried you know."

Kali blinked, snatching the cup from Ja'far's hands and taking a sip.

"We all were."

"You shouldn't though." Kali glanced to him over the rim of her cup, her eyes flickering silver in the golden glow of the lit torches. "I'm no one important."

Ja'far scoffed, rolling his eyes—so _stubborn_. "Perhaps in your world, but in reality, people do make bonds you know. People _care_."

A wry grin twisted on her lips and Kali's ears perked at the familiar jingle, she glanced to Ja'far and smiled. "I think I saw someone selling some of those little cakes I like—see you around, freckles."

The vizier twitched at the nickname and opened his mouth to protest, but before his eyes, they girl had disappeared, leaving not a trace expect for the now empty cup where she had sat.

Ja'far moved his gaze to the purple haired headache coming his way and sighed. "That coward."

* * *

"And with a flick of my wrist—down went the monster!"

"Ah, Sharrkan, how amazing you are!"

"Please, tell the other story, the one with the bandits!"

"That silly one?" The white haired swordsman blinked, taking a long sip of wine from his cup as the women crowded near him, adoring eyes and fawning gazes. "You've heard it so many times!"

"But it gets better every time you tell it!" The darkly tanned male let out a loud laugh, pulling the women close to him with both arms.

"Well, who am I to deny such beautiful women?"

"It does change every time." Long lashes fluttered as the blue haired magician blinked, looking over her cup to the white haired male before her. "Maybe the monster will be a lion-hybrid this time."

"Sharrkan can tell a good story." Pisti giggled, tossing her blonde hair over slim shoulders.

"But it's the same one every time!" Yamraiha protested, slamming her cup down on the table. "I'm sick of hearing it!"

"No one's asking you to stay." Sharrkan called, waving a hand dismissively to the beautiful mage.

"I wouldn't mind hearing this one again." Kali offered, leaning back in the chair, settled between one of the women near Sharrkan and Yamraiha.

...

...

...

"Kali!" The three generals present exclaimed, heads jerking towards the girl that had suddenly appeared.

Kali blinked, tipping a cup downwards, when she noticed it was wine inside she let it settle back onto the table. "That is my name."

"Y-You..." Sharrkan stumbled over his words, eyes wide as he gaped at the sight before him.

Yamraiha and Pisti recovered quicker and lunged, arms wrapping around the blackette. "Where have you been? You just up and left!"

"Traveling." Kali answered, reaching up and patting the two women's arms. "And I've been fine."

"That's no excuse!" Yamraiha pulled back, examining the girl before her with happy eyes. "You cut your hair!"

"Where did you go? Why were you gone so long? Have you been eating right?" Pisti tossed the questions at the girl, her eyes wide. "What kinds of animals did you see?"

"All around. I took my time. Yes. And all different sorts." Kali replied calmly as she gently attempted to pry Yamraiha's arms from her neck. "How have you all been?"

"Worried sick!" A toned arm slung around her shoulder, just as she got Yamraiha to release her grip. And she was tugged into a firm chest. "You never wrote to us!"

"And when I tried to find you, I couldn't!" Yamraiha added, her brows creased in worry. "Did you know how mad we all went when my clairvoyance magic wouldn't work?"

"Never mind that witchery—what's been going on?" Sharrkan grinned widely, ruffling Kali's hair affectionately. "How long are you staying?"

"Witchery?"

Kali shrugged, Sharrkan's arm moving with the movement. Yamraiha smiled exasperatedly, her eyes softening. "Will you be staying long at least?"

"This is so wonderful!" Pisti cheered, her eyes shining. "We should celebrate! Where's everyone else? Does Sinbad know?"

"He found me." Kali eyed the platters of fruits on the table, and Sharrkan grinned, stabbing one with a fork and waving it before her. "And there's no need for a celebration. A simple visit isn't anything big."

"But we haven't seen you in years!" Pisti protested. Sharrkan made 'ah' motions with his mouth, attempting to feed the blackette.

"Two." Kali snatched the fruit off the fork and Sharrkan blinked, staring at the now fruitless utensil. "I'm really not that important."

"What brings you back?" Yamraiha questioned curiously, crossing her arms together as she turned to face Kali. "After all this time?"

Kali paused, something flickering through her eyes for the briefest moment before she allowed a lopsided grin. "The wind."

"You're still so cold." Sharrkan frowned, resting his cheek on top of Kali's head. "Is that all you have to say after two years?"

"There's not much." Kali mused, her eyes glittered though and she tilted her head up to face the white haired swordsman. "Although, I happened to pick up a few new sword play tricks while I was away."

Emerald eyes shone and a coy smirk touched Sharrkan's face. "Oh?"

"There were some new magic tools I happened to stumble across too." Kali added, and Yamraiha perked up, her eyes shining.

"I found an old book as well, something about taming tricks tribes used on animals using their magoi." Kali finished, and Pisti grinned.

"_These are not your friends?" _The voice murmured and Kali blinked, smiling inwardly.

_No. _She thought, turning her gaze upwards as the three burst into conversation around her. _They are mere acquaintances._

* * *

Just as Yamraiha had promised, her room hadn't been touched at all over the years.

The far too extravagant (in Kali's opinion—but Sinbad won that argument for once.) guest room was silent as she stood in the center, making a full circle to examine the entire room.

A queen sized bed was pressed against the wall, mini pillars arching across the top to allow a thin veil to fall over the edge like a curtain. The royal blue comforter lay askew—just as she had left it the day she left. The silk white sheets were slightly wrinkled; it must've killed the maids knowing they had to leave it alone.

"Guess he can follow instructions." Kali mused, running her fingers along the wooden wardrobe off to the side, different knick knacks from the years before lining the top. She would have wanted to take them with her, but there was no room in her bag.

"_You did say you would be back in a few months. He held you to your word."_

Kali let her bare feet relax on the silky rug beneath her, a stark contrast from rocky roads, and let out a sigh. "We got busy, didn't we? What was I supposed to do?"

"_Is busy the right word?"_

"Don't patronize me, Camio."

A change in the room caught her eye and Kali paused, staring owlishly at the vase of flowers on the nightstand. It was a gently arranged bundle of white roses, accented with some dark blue flower she didn't know the name of.

Kali judged the life of the flowers and blanched, realizing that they were fresh, no more than a few days old.

Her emotions, for only a second, betrayed her, and there was a flicker of guilt that she quickly shoved off. Kali let out a longer sigh this time and made her way to the flowers, fingers brushing the coolness of the petals.

"_Generous man." _Camio offered.

"Cunning." Kali added.

"_Charismatic?"_

"Albeit devious."

"_A good king." _Camio settled at last and Kali smiled, playing with a petal in her hand.

"True enough."

The Djinn was silent for a moment. And Kali's free hand reached up to play with the necklace. It grew warm beneath her fingertips and Kali shut her eyes, feeling a sense of calm settle over her—no doubt Camio's work.

"I hope they're to your liking."

_Ah. _Kali blinked, turning her head slightly so she cold spot the man in the doorway, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame. "Pisti choose them this time."

"This time?" Kali echoed, brushing the petals as if they would break.

"We changed them every extra month you were gone."

She could feel Camio tut and she rolled her eyes, turning around to face the Sindrian king. "You shouldn't have."

"We didn't expect you to be gone so long." Sinbad replied smoothly, his face was cool, friendly, but there was that look she always saw, a look that told someone there was always _more _to this man.

It had been what drew her to this place to start with.

"Now I feel bad for leaving," Kali joked, moving about the room soundlessly, inspecting it. "You really didn't touch anything."

"We never knew when you would be back," Sinbad explained, he took a step forward into the room, and Kali's eyes darted to his figure for a moment before glancing away. "Rather not risk you walking in on us."

"Nice to know my privacy was respected," The corners of her lips twitched upwards, and she wondered why he was here. Reason dictated he was here to simply greet a friend after a long absence, but knowing this man, there was always more.

Her fingers skimmed over the silk curtains, the color of the ocean. Her body was positioned in front of the window, an easy exit if need be.

"You look like I'm here to assassinate you." Sinbad mused, though he looked slightly hurt by the fact as he gazed around the room, taking in the knick knacks on the table, and her possessions strewn about the floor.

"Life does that to you." Kali shrugged, but her shoulders visibly relaxed, and she leaned against the window pane, shivering at the cold touch. "It's good to see you again."

Sinbad's eyes flickered and the corner of his lip curled upwards. "You took the words right from my mouth."

"Camio's been nagging me to make amends." Kali answered dutifully, letting out an exasperated sigh as she ran her fingers over the necklace.

"Did you conquer any new dungeons?" Sinbad questioned curiously, eyeing her form.

There were leather bracelets on her wrists, two of which had steel flowers in between. There was her necklace, but he was already aware that Camio resided there. Sinbad knew she carried several weapons on her, and she had a hairpiece resembling a dragon hidden and entwined with the thin braid on the side of her head.

All of which were possible metal vessels.

Kali's brows furrowed, as if it were a struggle for her to remember. Finally, she offered the man a sly smirk, shrugging. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

_Clever vixen. _Sinbad leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he faced her. The last time he'd seen her, she'd had three.

"I hope this time you're here to stay." Sinbad sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kali wondered if it'd gotten longer while hers had gotten shorter. "It would kill Yamraiha and Pisti this time if you simply disappeared."

"But that's what I do." To make a point, the girl had teleported from her seat at the window to standing in front of the man. Sinbad's face wrinkled slightly in displeasure and Kali grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "You worry too much."

"That _is _what friends do." Sinbad reminded, and Kali paused at the term, liking the sound and yet fearing the meaning. "They worry about each other's wellbeing and make sure not to disappear for several years without a word."

"You make it sound like I'm _supposed _to report to you every time I leave," Kali commented offhandedly, and though she knew she was being cruel now, he had to be reminded.

She did not belong to this country.

Nor to any.

"If I had such control over you, it'd be less hours worrying." Sinbad sighed. "You know I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know." She allowed a small smile. She loved Sindria, but she loved her freedom more. Sinbad was a good friend, and so were the rest of his generals and the people here, and she'd be there in a heartbeat if they needed help.

But that was all.

As it should be.

"I've actually learned a new trick." Kali grinned, and her form flickered out of existence, a flash of light illuminating the room and flickering again as she appeared on the ceiling, hanging upside down. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid the next day you'll be teleporting into people's minds," Sinbad commented dryly, and Kali feigned looking hurt. She was aware Sinbad had a particular dislike for her ability to disappear and reappear at whim, teleporting from one place to another.

"That'd be gross." Kali shuddered, and out of childish spite she added. "Have you gotten older? You look like you've aged a few years."

Sinbad's brow twitched and the girl laughed, breezy and light as she teleported to the window again. "Don't be getting old on me now, grandpa."

"I'm not that old." Sinbad replied hotly, a scowl on his lips.

"Could've fooled me." Kali sighed dramatically, resting her head against the window. "Everyone looks well."

"You mention everyone's wellbeing a lot." Sinbad observed, and she detected the pleased way he seemed to say that. Though he still looked annoyed from the age jab. "Still thinking about others before yourself?"

"I'm one of the most selfish people you know." Kali wrinkled her nose, eyeing the man from where she sat, silver meeting gold. "I'm just glad to see that Sindria is well."

"_For we fear the peace will not last long." _Camio's words were an echo of her own fears and her eyes narrowed as she gazed back out the window, her gaze searching somewhere farther beyond.

"_A storm is brewing."_

Part of her had come back to this country due to the need to see them again. It was against her principles to stay in one place to long, but Sindria was almost like a pit stop for her, one she couldn't help coming back to every now and then.

She'd grown fond of the island country, that she would not deny. But her heart would always be where freedom was.

_That's bad._

"Be careful, Sin." It was rare that she called him such, and his gaze was on her in an instant, taking in her figure and examining her face. "People are beginning to move." Her eyes flickered back to him. "And I'd hate to see Sindria caught on the bad end of this."

"It makes me depressed to see you again and that's what you have to say." Sinbad shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. "I was hoping you'd come and tell me you planned to stay for good this time."

"And do what?" Kali looked amused. She knew he'd taken her warning to heart, but the boisterous man wasn't one to be easily put down. "Create rumors about disappearing children?"

"You could always become one of my generals." Sinbad shrugged carelessly, sounding as if it didn't matter. "The offer is always open."

"Then it wouldn't be the _eight _generals anymore." Kali rebutted, ah, this man was a stubborn one. "And the nine generals just doesn't sound right."

"Sindria's arms are always open to new citizens."

"I'm not sure if _Sindrian _sounds good with me."

"You could be my queen." Sinbad raised his brows suggestively, a smirk on his lips as Kali stared at him for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing her features.

"Too much work."

Sinbad deflated, looking at her in displeasure, and it reminded her of a child who'd been denied his toy. "Stubborn aren't you?"

"As much as you are persistent." Kali's eyes turned to the window, watching the moon illuminate the sky. She had to admit she loved this room, for it gave her a wonderful view of the ocean that surrounded the country.

"_Shall we go again tonight?" _Camio whispered, and Kali smiled, her eyes softening. _Seere would like that, wouldn't he?_

"You're going to leave again." Sinbad watched the girl carefully, as if dealing with a scared animal. Kali looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you know?"

"Experience." Sinbad's brows furrowed and he searched the room. There were no backpacks or bags, meaning there was no guarantee if she disappeared from his sight this time, she'd be back again. "Where are you going?"

Kali gazed out the window. "A stroll perhaps."

Sinbad held back a sigh, looking disapprovingly at the girl as her feet began to fade from his view. "Will you be back?"

Kali glanced back to him, and the moonlight turned gray silver, and Sinbad took the moment to admire the beauty of the moment. The man had an eye for such things, and he knew it when he saw it.

Her lips curled, and the action made her look feral—wild. Her eyes glimmered mischievously and by now, she was near gone. "Perhaps."

And she disappeared.

Sinbad was left alone for the second time that day, and a look of annoyance made its way onto his face.

The king was well used to making people wait, whether it be Ja'far or having women wait on him—the works. And when he'd stumbled upon a woman that was constantly making him wait for her, he found himself in a complex situation.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the chase.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! It's going to be interesting for me, writing for a character like Sinbad, especially since as of late, the man is beginning to get so complex—but I love his character and I can't help it. Hopefully you all thought well, and I enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**And if any of you are confused, Kali has the ability to 'teleport' to her whim, more of which will be explained as the story goes along, but whenever she leaves, she appears to disappear, fading before being gone all together.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. The Miracle and the Curse

**Thank you for all the kind reviews and favorites! :D**

**I do not own Magi.**

* * *

**Enigma**

Chapter Two:

_The Miracle and the Curse_

* * *

_The young girl blinked, staring up at the new world before her with gray eyes, head tilted in curiosity and confusion as to where she was._

_The ragged clothing she wore slipped at her shoulders, and she absently tugged it back up, standing up on small legs and taking a step into the leafy maze, eyes wide with child like curiosity._

_Tousled locks fell past her shoulders, and the young girl wandered through the maze, eyeing the different plants in faint awe._

_A nagging presence in the back of her mind told her to look for her mother. One moment she had been following her, and then her mother had told her to wait there while she went off to go look somewhere else._

_But the mother had left the child in a strange place, and unable to contain her curiosity, she trekked further into the dungeon, unknown to her that she would have to conquer the dungeon or lose her life._

_Vines crisscrossed over the grass covered floor, and it felt wonderful and cool beneath her bare feet, which had been aching from the walk here. Large leaves shaded the sunlit roof, allowing only few beams of light to stream through._

_Strange creatures she had never seen before whistled by or buzzed past, curious glances sent the child's way. Large plants and flowers of all sorts filled the maze like an Amazon jungle, and she heard birds somewhere._

_The young girl wondered if she'd stumbled upon paradise as she drew to a halt beside a large tree._

_The trunk soared upwards to heights she couldn't even see. Thick branches coated in lofty leaves shrouded the rich brown bark, and vines covered the exterior, soft moss growing in clumps by the roots._

_A deer looking thing glanced to the child behind a clump of bushes, antlers sharpened like knives. A panther-like creature watched her from the branches, green eyes watching her form as its tail flicked back and forth._

_The young child, blissfully unaware, padded up to the tree, gazing up to it in amazement in awe. And with twitching fingers, she reached out, feeling the smooth, cool bark beneath her finger tips._

"_Do they think this will solve their problems?" The girl blinked, hearing a voice seeming to resonate from the tree. Her eyes grew wide as a large blue man appeared to leave the tree, gazing down at her in curiosity. "Have they never seen a dungeon before?"_

_His chest rippled with taut muscles, and dark leaves entwined around his arms, and leaves and branches formed together to appear as a crown upon his head. His hair was a deep shade of blue, darker than his skin, but his eyes were a beautiful shade of green, like emeralds or a bed of moss._

_Ornate jewels decorated some parts of him, all graciously endowed with plants and vines, and the djinn gazed down at the girl._

"_Really now, offering a child as a sacrifice..." The Djinn blew a sigh through his lips, and the air became fresh and cool, and the girl smiled up at him._

"_Who are you?" The girl chirped, and the great Djinn blinked at her curiously, leaning down, despite his hulking form, and meeting her gaze._

"_I am the fifty-third dungeon, Camio. A Djinn of the earth and the life it bears." Looking faintly amused, the Djinn turned to the girl. "And who are you?"_

_The girl looked hesitant, glancing at the floor. "I'm not supposed to say my name because it's not important. Back home—"_

"_You are in my realm child," Camio eyed her curiously; there was something odd to the child. "Your name?"_

"_Kali." Her eyes shone and she stretched up a hand to the giant. "It's nice to meet you!"_

_Camio's eyes widened and he shrunk down to a human size, and an air of leaves and the earth followed him. Gently, he bent over and clasped the girl's hands in his own, gazing at her for a moment before a smile pulled at his lips. "Tell me, Kali, do you wish to be a king one day?"_

_Kali blinked, eyes widening at the notion. Camio waved a hand, and a necklace appeared in his palm. The string was a series of thin, tightly woven vines and roots, and at the end was a clear metal feather of an ebony hue. The Djinn reached upwards and with gentle hands, clasped it around her neck, letting the vines and roots entwine in an unbreakable knot._

_Camio inhaled softly, feeling a startling sense of calm. His brethren would laugh at the notion of picking a child, but he loved her feel, and he would pick as he pleased. But the startling sense of peace that filled one at finding their vessel was curious, and he already felt himself preparing to bind with the necklace._

"_I don't think I'd want to be a king_," _Kali started, stroking the pendant in awe as Camio felt his form grow light. "There's only one thing I want."_

_Camio paused, looking up at her curiously. "What is it, my king?"_

_Kali leaned forward, and soft, slightly chapped lips brushed against the Djinn's ear._

"_Freedom."_

* * *

_**Several Years Ago**_

_**Location: Seventieth Dungeon: Seere**_

"I am the seventieth dungeon, Seere." The young male whistled, running his hands through a lyre as he floated upon a cloud. "A Djinn of happiness and treasures of the heart."

The blue male turned, propping his head up on his shoulder as he gazed down at the young girl. Dark blue locks were pulled into a braid slung over his shoulder, and muscles rippled beneath the loosely clad toga as he grinned. "What can I do for you, m'lady?"

Seere's braid was woven in with downy white feathers, and his eyes were the palest silver she had ever seen, making it look as if he were sightless. His face was rounded but smooth, as if he'd been carved from marble, and a constant breeze seemed to tug at his hair, fluttering around him.

Kali blinked at the Djinn, watching as he turned and created a mini tornado in his palms, watching as it swirled about in the air. He grinned and soared across the large room, feathery silver wings expanding from his back as he chased after a few birds.

The clothes she had, er, _borrowed_, slipped partially off her shoulder. Different cuts intercrossed all over her body from the sharp edged wind currents. Her hair was matted with dirt, and Kali panted, hands shaking in near defeat at the sight of the owner of the troublesome dungeon.

Like Camio, the Djinn was beautifully handsome, an ethereal feel filling her at the simple sight. But the air in the room made her giddy, tempting her to keel over laughing or enjoying herself to her heart's content.

"Are you sure about this one, Camio?" Kali glanced to the dagger in her hands, and back to Seere, who was grinning widely as a large tornado formed in his palms, quickly expanding.

"_He will be of use to you in the future." _Camio encouraged, and Kali let out a cry as she leapt to the side, dodging the torrent of wind sent her way. _"I promise."_

"Dang it," The young girl lifted the dagger up and met seemingly sightless white hues as the djinn grinned impishly at her. "If I die, I'm haunting you."

"_I don't think that is possible, my king." _Camio mused, and adding a quick warning Kali dodged a mini storm, ducking as gusts of wind were sent her way. _"Since when you humans die, you join the great flow of Rukh—"_

"Forget it!"

* * *

"Man, you were a pain." Kali muttered, staring at the silver dagger in her hands, the hilt curved and engraved to look as if wings were wrapped around it. "My hair won't sit right for weeks!"

In response, the ten-year old watched in awe as it glowed, and the familiar pentagram appeared on the blade. Kali's eyes softened and she tucked it away into her shirt, keeping it close to her heart.

Scrapes lined her arms, and sharp cuts and nicks covered her body from the sharp gusts and hard edged wind torrents. Her body ached, and her hair settled around her in a messily windswept fashion. She could feel bruises starting to form, and overall, she was _beat._

But she felt wonderful.

A smile pulled at her lips, and she shut her eyes, feeling the dagger warm beside her chest within its sheath.

"_Seere is a light-hearted one, and isn't very serious." _Camio mused, and the young girl ruffled her hair, trying to untangle the wind strewn knots. _"But I told you he would warm up to you."_

"Mmm," Kali rolled her shoulders in response, leaning against the sacks of gold and jewels from the dungeon as she gazed up at the pit the dungeon had formed. "Do you think this one was his doing as well?"

"_Who else?" _Kali patted her chest where the dagger lay in its sheath, and she shut her eyes for a moment, basking in the cool breeze that fluttered around her.

"Camio?"

"_Yes?"_

"How am I going to take this all back?"

"_If you use Seere, you could fly."_

"Are you serious?" The girl sat up, jerking out the dagger and gazing at it in admiration. "He did have wings and all—do you know how amazing that would be?"

"_But you would have to perform a Djinn equip, my dear."_

Kali's mood quickly deflated, and the girl groaned, slumping back into the large sacks of treasure and gazing at the dagger forlornly. "Like I'm that strong..."

"_It takes practice." _Camio murmured, and Kali sighed, looking up thoughtfully.

"I suppose I could just—"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kali froze, ears perking up at the unfamiliar voice. She heard footsteps on the ground above the ditch, and her gaze snapped upwards. "Did someone beat us here? Damn—I thought the villagers said no one would come near?"

"_We have company." _Camio's voice was calm, and Kali laid a hand on her dagger, sliding Seere out of the sheath and watching the rim of the ditch above her, waiting. _"Don't fight, Kali. Something seems...off."_

_What do you mean? _A clump of dirt fell from the rim, and her gaze snapped back upwards.

In that moment, a burst of Rukh shot upwards and soared high into the sky. Kali's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the light creatures, and gray eyes turned upwards, looking past the sudden torrent of Rukh and meeting a golden gaze.

"_A miracle has appeared." _Camio whispered, but Kali barely heard the Djinn as she gazed into golden hues, looking back at her in a mixture of shock, surprise, and curiosity.

The Rukh around this young man was mad, and he looked to be in his teens, several years older than her. His eyes were like gold, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, dark purple hues contrasting against tanned skin.

Kali's eyes fluttered to the Rukh, soaring up into the sky and dispersing into the air, into the earth. She'd never seen such a huge burst of them at once, and she wondered if this strange boy had anything to do with it.

_Two destinies were tied._

The golden-eyed stranger stared at her in shock, mouth opened in disbelief, and Kali faintly wondered if she should tell him he'd choke on a fly like that. But the boy suddenly jerked a finger at her in disbelief. "Did you conquer the dungeon?"

_Should I lie? _Kali frowned, looking back to the sacks of gold behind her. _That would be hard to explain though... Camio?_

But for once, the Djinn was silent, and Kali's frown deepened, unsettled by the lack of reply. Camio seemed to be deep in thought, lost somewhere within his own musings, and she was on her own to deal with the situation.

"Uh," Kali rubbed the back of her head, staring at the dirt ground beneath her in thought. "...No?"

The boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and in response, the dagger in her hands began to glow, and Kali's eyes grew wide as a torrent of wind swept around her, sending dust into the air, and causing her hair to flutter. She inwardly cursed and tucked the dagger at her side, letting out a sigh and gazing up at the other male.

"I guess that answers that." Kali shrugged, pulling the loose shirt back over her shoulder. "Who're you?"

The golden-eyed boy blinked, as if still trying to process the situation at hand, and a large grin touched his lips. Kali watched curiously as he leapt down into the ditch, landing several feet away from her. He jerked a finger to himself, and she guessed he was somewhere in his teens. "My name's Sinbad!"

"_The miracle boy," _Camio sounded amused, and Kali took this as a sign that he wasn't of any immediate harm.

"B-But you're just a kid!" Sinbad declared, and Kali blinked blandly at the boy as his arms flailed out wildly. "You—I can't—"

He finally settled for a sulk, absently fiddling with the sword at his hip, and she eyed the boy curiously. _Was he one too?_

A hand was suddenly jutted in front of her face, and she instinctively flinched, eyes flicking up to meet Sinbad's impish grin, a bright look on his face. "What's your name, kid?"

_He's probably only...sixteen? Give or take a few years. _Kali looked at the hand owlishly and Sinbad blinked, looking at her curiously. "Don't tell me you come from some place where they don't shake hands."

Silently, her hand raised and she put it in his, and Sinbad gripped her hand in a strong grip, and silver met gold. "Kali."

The Rukh were going mad, and she would've been distracted by the endless torrent fluttering around this man if it weren't for his golden eyes, which held her in place as his grin widened.

This person was strange. Kali settled on that. She wasn't sure how to read Rukh yet, but from what she could see, they were strong around this boy, and without a doubt, he radiated an aura that seemed almost..._inviting_. He was the kind of person who could say something, and you would believe him solely because the look on his face was one you could not deny.

_That's dangerous. _Sinbad let out a low whistle, examining the contents before him, and the girl sitting in front of it all. "You did this all by yourself?"

Kali lifted thin shoulders up in a shrug, and her eyes were drawn to the sword at his hip, and something told her that this boy was a dungeon conqueror as well. That would explain his knowledge of the place. "That's pretty amazing!"

"Thanks," Kali watched him curiously as Sinbad looked thoughtful as he scrutinized her, and she felt herself tense slightly, not liking the idea of being sized up.

"You know, you're kinda cute." Sinbad declared finally, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "But a bit young."

"I could say the same." Kali retorted, and Sinbad grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"You think I'm cute?"

_Strange boy. _Kali stood, and was disappointed to find that she only came up to the boy's shoulder. Sinbad gazed at her in curiosity, his eyes flickering to her dagger before looking to her again. "What made you come all the way out here?"

"No reason," Kali glanced up at the sky. The sun was out and shining, and not a cloud blocked the endless blue.

"Where'd you come from?" Kali tugged down one of the large sacks of jewels and gold, and opened up a rucksack slung behind her, scooping up a few handfuls and filling the bag with some gold and a few things that caught her eye.

"Nowhere in particular."

Sinbad watched the girl curiously, following a few paces behind her as she weaved in and out of the large bags, taking a few things here and there. "You seem to like being vague."

"It keeps people guessing." Kali glanced back to her bag, settling on the fact that this was good enough to keep her going for awhile. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Sinbad grinned, and something seemed to settle on his face, as if he'd decided something. Kali noticed the look, and suddenly, she felt as if she should leave. "Hey, are you going anywhere?"

Kali paused, wondering if she should answer the boy. Camio remained silently, and she longing wished the Djinn would say something. She'd relied on his advice so often; it made her disappointed that she seemed incapable of doing anything without him.

She really was hopeless.

"No," Kali turned and gazed into golden eyes. "Not really."

Sinbad's grin widened, and his eyes glimmered brightly, and she was struck with that dazzling radiance the boy seemed to emanate. "Then this may sound sudden—but how would you like to travel with me?"

Kali nearly dropped her bag for a moment, blinking with wide eyes at Sinbad. "What?"

"You seem strong," Sinbad motioned to her dagger and his eyes were bright and alight with a fire that she knew she could never posses. "I think it'd be great to have a companion at my side—like a team! We could travel the world together and go on all sorts of adventures!"

Listening to such words from anyone else would seem stupid, but coming from him, Kali couldn't help but be drawn to the way his face lit up, and his eyes shone with excitement.

A hand was held out to her, and Kali blinked at it, still in disbelief at what had just transpired.

_Join me._

She felt something stir in her chest, and her initial shock died down to a calm settlement of disbelief and surprise. He wanted her to join him? Someone wanted _her _by their side?

She'd never heard such words before.

Kali gazed back into gold, and Sinbad's grin was threateningly infectious as he seemed to will her to clasp his hand with her own and seal the deal. Looking at him, she could see a world of people and friendships flutter through her eyes—this boy offered her a life she had never dared to think of, one filled with people and joy and a happiness of friends she had never known.

"No thank you."

Sinbad grinned at her for a moment, and then his face turned into one of puzzlement as he seemed to mull over her words, letting them register in his mind. "What?"

_Ah, what a wonderful world it would be. _But this boy had a goal, something he strove to accomplish, and she had her own. The life she wished to live would not entwine with his, and the things she searched may walk beside, but would never cross with his. That was where she drew the line and knew what she wanted in that moment.

Kali glanced to the towering bags, and turning to Sinbad she added. "There's a merchant town not to far from here, do me a favor and give all this to them?"

Sinbad blinked at her dumbly, and Kali blew out a puff of air, looking around and, satisfied that she had what she needed, she gave Sinbad a rough salute.

"Good luck then, Sinbad." Kali slung the rucksack over her shoulder, and Sinbad blinked awake, recovering from his initial shock of rejection, alas, it would not be his first after this. "It was...nice meeting you."

"But—" The boy's eyes grew wide as her feet suddenly disappeared from view, and her form seemed to flicker for a moment. "Whoa..."

Kali met his eyes, and she offered him a childish grin, waving her small hand at him. "Bye."

Sinbad's eyes widened and he reached for her. "Wait a moment—"

And then she was gone.

* * *

_**Several Years Later**_

Throughout both their lives, the two could not untie the destiny that had unfolded before them.

Despite Kali's caution, she somehow managed to run into Sinbad several more times throughout the years, and in each case, he offered her the same proposal. And every time his hand was held out to her, she would decline.

Sinbad got older, stronger, and began to grow into a leader. He had gained companions, and yet, he still sought out for her to join him. Kali grew, and she'd like to believe she'd gotten stronger as well, though perhaps just not as strong as Sinbad.

Kali had made the mistake of assuming that Sinbad had forgotten her, and to her surprise and bafflement, he had not. He was always eager to reach her whenever she came into sights, and made a habit of coming up with different ways to get her to come with him.

At one point though, he had chased her through a town, demanding a reason why, and he nearly managed to corner her, and if it wasn't for her ability, she was sure escaping the strange and powerful boy would have been a great deal harder.

Kali was _very _careful after this.

Every time Sinbad would come into play, she either kept to the shadows or simply left, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

But what was beginning to annoy her was the fact that he was somehow _there _whenever she least expected it. Granted, their encounters though many, were always spanned out by months to years, but the result would never change.

"_Damn it!_" The fifteen year old cursed under her breath, feet pumping against the hardened rock floor, tears threatening to leak from her eyes at the injustice of this situation. "It just _had _to be a fire dungeon!"

"_Hmm," _Camio's thoughtful voice sounded amused as Kali continued to run for her life, scorching bursts of flames cracking through the floor and arching upwards. _"It's a little hard to tell who this is, but this seems familiar..."_

The sound of hurried footsteps caught her ear and she snapped her gaze back, leaping onto a stretch of flat ground with no cracks, and she waited, gazing back down the tunnel she had come from. Kali's eyes narrowed, and she slid the dagger from her chest, fingers wrapping around the wing designed hilt. A string of feathers dangled at the end, and Kali watched the direction they blew towards, turning her gaze back to where she'd come from.

A scorching wave of heat fanned past her, and Kali's eyes widened at the dungeon creatures that ran towards her.

The canine like creatures had drips of lava leaving their mouths, and hard bodies crafted from molten rock glowed as fire lined their back. Flames danced along the pack of them, and Kali let out a groan, sprinting faster as the creatures gained on her. "Damn it!"

_What I'd give for some sort of water Djinn right now. _Kali glanced back and noticed the canines were hot on her trail, and she'd rather not picture what it'd be like if one of them caught a hold of her.

Quickly she spun on her heel, raising her dagger and narrowing her eyes. "Spirit of happiness and freedom, _Seere_!"

A large bout of wind encased the dagger and burst forth, nearly knocking Kali off her feet as it shot towards the fire dogs. There were howls and yips and the tornado of wind encased the creatures, sending them back and dispersing the flames.

Wiping a trail of sweat off her face, Kali quickly stood, gripping the dagger tightly as she ran forward, not waiting to see if it'd done the trick. Wind was a touchy power against fire, and she wasn't sure if she was quite able to tap the storm side of Seere just yet.

Her foot skidded along the ground, and Kali's eyes grew wide as a canine leapt at her from the shadows, jaws dripping lava and ivory teeth lunging towards her. She winced when her hand collided with the round, feeling a burning sensation flare across the skin, but she used the base to turn, ducking under the dog and jerking the dagger upwards.

Wind soared into the canine's body and she felt it expand before exploding completely, bits of molten rock and lava scattering across the ground.

Kali winced at the jolt of pain that went up her right arm, and she turned, grimacing at the burn marks, and the large cut that had begun to blister from where its claws had scrapped her.

"_Are you alright?" _Kali nodded absently, knowing Camio could feel it, and gingerly stood. It hurt to grip the dagger too tight from the burns on her palms, but a cool, breezy feeling settled around the hilt, and she thanked Seere as she regained her bearings. "Down this tunnel, then?"

Life was cruel, and she stared at the fork in the path blankly, the burn on her hands and arm now a dull, though painful throb, and she resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair, knowing it would only hurt her hand.

_The monster came from the left. _Kali's gaze turned down the tunnel. _Which means he was either guarding something or there's more. Or I could go right, and not know what I'm heading towards._

...

...

...

Idly, Kali placed her dagger on the ground and gave it a swift twist, watching the blade spin across the ground until it slowed, pointing down the right tunnel.

"Right it is then," Kali snatched her dagger back up and trekked deeper into the dungeon, praying that fate would be kind to her.

Vein like patterns along the wall streamed with magma, lighting the way down the tunnel, and Kali was careful to beware of any more surprises that may come from the dungeon. Gray eyes gleamed in the fire light, and if this dungeon weren't so deadly, Kali would take the time to admire how beautiful it was.

A cool breeze blew towards her, and she blinked trudging forward as the tunnel's mouth opened up to a wide center cavern. Eyeing the area warily, she stepped into the light, gazing up through the darkness to the torches that lined the walls.

"_Closer," _Camio murmured, and Kali scanned the cavern, the only other way out was a tunnel beside the one she had just come out from.

Piles of gold and jewels were stacked upon each other, overlapping and spilling over along the edges of the cavern wall. It was a particularly large hoard, and the torches gave the gold a near molten gleam. Kali's eyes landed on a sword in one of the piles, and her lips twisted upwards in a grin, and she slid the dagger back into its sheath. "I like this one, Camio."

Her fingers brushed over the sword, and she gingerly pulled it from the pile of jewels, running her finger along the curved blade. The blade itself had a dragon imprinted in the side. It was straight until it began to slowly curve, and the hilt seemed to have a leathery feel to it. It was the length of her shoulder to her fingertip, and it felt light in her hands.

The end had a silver tassel attached, with a curved, spiked ring, resembling a dragon curled, with its back spikes exposed. Kali stared at the sword a moment longer before tucking it into the sash at her side, making sure it was snug. It was rare she ever took things for herself from dungeons, but when you found something as cool as this—what the hell, right?

"_Something's coming." _Kali's gaze snapped toward the opposite tunnel, and she pulled her dagger out, eyes narrowed and body tensing for the next creature the dungeon was prepared to toss her way.

"Hah! Those dogs were nothing!" Her eyes widened and realization hit her too late as a figure suddenly barreled into her, knocking her to the ground.

Camio flared out in alarm and Kali hissed in pain, clutching her head from the collision with the ground, only to let out a yelp as her burned hands winced from the contact. A heavy weight kept her from being able to move, and she grimaced, feeling the world spin beneath her.

"What did I—I'm sorry!" Her heart dropped at the familiar voice and she felt the body above her stiffen. "Wait—it's you!"

"Damn this dungeon." Kali cursed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, and opening them up to meet surprised golden eyes. "Could you get off me?"

"What are you doing here?" Sinbad questioned in surprise, blinking at the girl curiously. "I haven't seen you in awhile—you never keep in touch!"

"Why would I?" Kali blew a strand of purple hair out of her face, only to have his low ponytail fall over his shoulder, tickling her face. "Could you get off of me now?"

Sinbad was practically sitting on the lower half of her body, but his legs kept himself from crushing her completely. From when she'd last seen him, he'd obviously matured, looking older than seventeen at least.

And his clothes had changed too.

The boyish face she had first seen had developed into a stronger structure, muscular and defined, and his hair had gotten longer as well. The golden eyes were sharper, and wherever she'd gone, this man had developed quite the name for himself.

And according to some of the people she's talked too, (mostly women, though to her discomfort, a few men) claimed that he was without a doubt handsome. Sinbad had grown from a criminal to a hero, to the man of women's dreams.

To Kali, he was a thorn in her side that wouldn't budge.

"You look well," Sinbad observed, leaning back he took in the full view of the girl sprawled out beneath him, a blank expression on her face. "Seeking to conquer another dungeon?"

"Same to you and as you." Kali replied, she resigned herself to simply staring up dully at the male, wondering when on earth he would finally get off of her.

"You know, this is obviously a sign," Sinbad mused, looking down at her almost sagely. "We're constantly running into each other, so this obviously can't be a coincidence _every _time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kali shrugged, and she wondered if she should use Seere or Camio.

"It must be destiny." Sinbad grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as he nodded, looking pleased with his conclusion. "It was meant to be."

"You're heavy." Kali deadpanned, and Sinbad blinked, obviously displeased that she had completely disregarded his idea. "I can't breathe."

"You're talking just fine," Sinbad rolled his eyes, and looking back to her curiously he added. "Besides, you could just disappear and reappear somewhere else couldn't you? That must mean you _want _to be here."

Kali was silent, beginning to curse herself to the high heavens above, and Sinbad blinked, looking at her fully. Understanding suddenly dawned on him, and a look of hopefulness suddenly flickered across his face. "Don't tell me you can't disappear anymore?"

"I can still disappear." Kali snapped, annoyed at herself for not being more careful. "It just doesn't work in dungeons, never has. My powers get nullified."

Sinbad blinked at her in disbelief and Kali's hand began inching towards the new sword at her side, seeing as it would be far less noticeable than reaching for her dagger. The golden eyed male's face contorted into one of pleasure and he grinned down at her almost smugly. "So you're basically helpless in dungeons."

"Wanna bet?" Kali challenged, arching a brow as a smirk curled on her lips. Sinbad's eyes narrowed and Kali tilted her chin upwards, silver clashing against gold. "If you're not _afraid _that is."

Her eyes widened when his hand pinned both of hers above her head. His other hand began tying a tough rope around it, binding her wrists together as Sinbad smiled down at her. "I'd love to make a bet with you that I would surely win, but first, I have to conquer this dungeon."

Kali's eyes widened in disbelief and she let out a yelp as Sinbad hoisted her over his shoulder, drawing his sword with his free hand and holding her there with his other. "And _after _I conquer this dungeon, we can talk about you joining me."

"Bastard—" Kali started, curling around to try and free herself, but the ropes ground tightly into her wrists, and she was unable to disappear—_shit_. "I was here first!"

"All's far in love and war," Sinbad sang, charging further into the dungeon, Kali slung over his shoulder. "And I can't have you escaping on me when this is the perfect chance to finally convince you."

"A _no _means _no_, how hard is it to understand that?"

"It's obviously destiny that's brought us here!"

"Coincidence. It's called a _coincidence._"

"I don't believe in coincidences!"

Kali pounded her hands against Sinbad's back, but it seemed to have little to no affect on the male as he trekked onwards, practically radiating smugness. Kali nearly hissed in frustration, and she felt Camio laugh, obviously amused with the whole thing.

"_Persistent." _Camio murmured, and Kali spat in agreement. _"Why don't you say yes?"_

_I'm not looking for companionship._ Kali glowered at the rock floor. _I have you and Seere. Besides, he obviously has his own goal he needs to accomplish, I have mine._

"_You can work together, can't you?"_

_I'm afraid._

Camio was silent, and Kali's lids lowered, images of the male before her flickering through her mind. _If I'm not careful, I'll be sucked in by everything this man stand's for. There's only one thing I want Camio._

"_Of course, my king." _Camio whispered, and Kali shut her eyes for a moment, feeling his calming presence beside her.

It was only when Sinbad came to an abrupt halt did her eyes snap open, and her gaze surveyed the area before them.

This cavern was larger than the last, and even more jewels were stacked to great heights. There was no other exit, and Kali assumed this must be the final stage of the dungeon. Sinbad was tense beneath her, head turning this way and that as his grip on his sword tightened.

Eyeing the blade, a plan formed within her mind, and a small smile curled on her lips as she turned her gaze forward.

"Sinbad."

"Hmm?" The older male gazed around the large cavern, taking in the hordes of gold, but his eyes searched for where the Djinn of the dungeon lay.

"What do you want?"

Sinbad paused, craning his head to turn and look at the girl slung over his shoulders. But Kali's face was hidden from his view, and staring at her curiously he turned, looking up at the cavern's ceiling.

"I want a lot of things," Sinbad admitted casually, and she felt him shift, and his grip on her back loosened faintly. "I'd like you to be my companion for one."

"What is your goal?" Kali clarified, and she shifted so that she was lower over the side, while busying her hands with tugging at his ponytail. She was faintly surprised and a bit amused to find that his hair was pleasantly soft and silky.

"You're assuming I have one."

"You do."

She imagined him smirking, and Sinbad let out a breath of air. "I want to change the world."

A smile touched Kali's lips, and she whispered a quiet 'told you so' to Camio before she put her action into play. With a heave, she launched herself backwards, using her legs to wrap around Sinbad's waist and pull herself over his shoulder. She felt the man stiffen in surprise, and move to grasp her, but she was already falling back.

Kali jerked her bound wrists outwards and watched in satisfaction as Sinbad's own sword sliced through the ropes, missing her wrists by a hair's breath. Sinbad's eyes were wide and his cheeks had dusted lightly in scarlet and Kali released her grip on his hips, planting her palms against the floor despite the burn, and launching herself away from him.

When she was a safe distance away, she slid her dagger and held it out, eyeing him with a small smirk on her face. "You'll just have to do it without this dungeon then."

Sinbad blinked processing what had just happened. The corners of his lips tugged upwards and Sinbad smirked, leaning a hand against his hip as he observed the girl in front of him. "I don't really believe in fighting women."

"That's fine." Kali slid from her stance, regarding him languidly, and Sinbad was reminded of a cat. "Then just stay out of my way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Sinbad sighed in disappointment, and he sheathed his sword, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll be the one to conquer this dungeon."

Kali rocked back onto her heels, meeting golden eyes and a determined smirk.

There was a feral hiss, like spitting embers, and Kali's eyes widened as she felt a wave of heat behind her. Sinbad's eyes widened and he was before her, baring his sword down as the feline creature tackled her to the ground, claws digging into her back.

Kali instantly twisted, hissing in pain at the scorch marks left along her back. She jerked Seere in front of her and turned as the feline flew past, her dagger leaving a deep mark along its side.

"_Spirit of wrath and heroes—lend me your power!_" Kali's eyes widened and a bolt of electricity shot before her, large and bursting like lightning itself. The bolt slammed and enveloped the dungeon creature.

The flame cat released a feral screech before crumpling to the floor in a pile of ashes. Kali blinked at it in disbelief, marveling at the power one man alone held.

"You're hurt," A hand was reaching towards her and Kali jerked, looking at Sinbad in surprise. "Did it get you deep?"

"Oh," Kali absently patted her back, feeling the claws marks burn, but that was all. "No, I'll be fine."

"You're bleeding!" Sinbad exclaimed, looking at the girl before him in disbelief.

Kali looked at him strangely. "Don't we all?"

Sinbad blinked, baffled. The powerful man rolled his eyes, tearing off apart of his shirt and moving towards her. "Here, let me see."

Before she could protest, firm arms were around her, and Sinbad leaned over her, fingers working to tie the strip of cloth securely around her back. Kali stood stock still, breathing in the mixture of smoke and spices, not used to have her wounds treated by anyone else.

"There," Sinbad moved back, examining his work proudly. "It would be a shame if someone as beautiful as yourself was left with scars, you know."

The comment made a wry grin touch Kali's lips. Her body was scarred beyond salvation, but it was a funny thought. "You're a strange man."

Sinbad looked startled and Kali shook her head. "One moment you're a kidnapper and now a hero? What's next—a king?"

"I'm simply doing what's right." Sinbad clarified, grinning brightly at the girl as he gripped his sword beside him. "Perhaps you can stand aside and let me conquer this dungeon as a token of thanks?"

"_**You both assume this dungeon with be conquered so easily."**_

The two froze, and the ground began to shake. Kali's eyes snapped to the center of the room where the ground began to crumble, the earth seeming to split in two as a clawed arm shot out and gripped the floor in a powerful grip.

Flames licked out of the open, scorching the air around them, and Kali raised her arms up as a shield as a figure slowly raised itself from the gap in the floor. Her eyes widened at the rough scales, gleaming like rubies under the fire light, and at the golden slits staring them in the face, a long snout breathing smoke.

Before them stood a dragon.

_You've got to be kidding me. _Kali's grip tightened on the dagger, despite the sting of pain, her eyes narrowed at the hulking creature.

The dragon stood at a tremendous height, with curved horns above his head nearly brushing the ceiling. Long and curved ebony claws decorated one foot, while ivory ones adorned the other, both looking deadly. Rough wings were pressed to its back, and a long tail flicked out behind it, spikes adorning the end in a razor sharp edge.

"I'm guessing I have to beat you to beat the dungeon." Sinbad mused; a look of excitement lined his features as he drew his sword, eyeing the hulking creature before him. "Doesn't sound too hard."

"_**Foolish." **_Fire escaped the dragon's mouth, and its jaws opened in a loud roar, one that

sent the cave shaking from the simple force. The roar revealed rows of jagged teeth, and

Kali swallowed the lump in her throat, eyeing the beast warily.

"_Damn it._" She cursed, and she felt a small cyclone encircle the dagger as she slid her foot along the floor, prepared to strike.

But a blur of purple shot past her and Kali blinked, watching in disbelief as Sinbad

arched his sword, and a current of electricity ran along the blade, jolting outwards and

striking the dragon. Kali's eyes widened in disbelief, and as Sinbad turned, their eyes

met, and he flashed her a suave smirk.

She would not be out done.

The dragon let out a furious roar, and Kali ducked under a swipe of its paw and swung her dagger in a series of crisscrossing arcs. Sharp currents of wind left each strike and slammed into the dragon, sending it a staggering step back.

She suddenly found herself swept up in a pair of firm arms and pressed to a warm chest as Sinbad scooped the girl up, dashing to the side as the dragon's tail came down with a crashing _thud_.

"I think I've just saved your life." Sinbad beamed, looking pleased with himself as he held Kali in his arms, a smear of ash on his cheek.

Kali's eyes hardened and she gripped his collar, using the momentum of her swing to send them both skidding across the floor. A burst of flames soared over their head, and Sinbad blinked as Kali flashed him an impish grin. "And I've just saved yours."

His eyes narrowed slightly and Kali's eyes twinkled almost playfully as she was pushing off the floor, running towards the dragon as she held her dagger in front of her. _"Spirit of happiness and freedom, I call out to you, embody my will and grant me greater power—" _Kali narrowed her eyes and held the dagger, hilt to her heart. _"Come forth, Seere!"_

A torrent of wind filled the cavern, causing Sinbad to hold his arm to his face as his eyes widened in surprise as the gust of wind grew; picking up in size at it formed a cyclone about Kali's dagger.

The wings engraved onto the hilt seemed to unlatch and expand, curling around her hands as a body of wind began to form behind her. Sinbad's eyes widened at the horse-like features that began to appear, and sure enough, a stallion seemingly made of the wind hovered over her shoulder, eyes gleaming silver.

The dragon let out a roar, and a shot of fire escaped its mouth, shooting towards the girl in a flurry of red and gold. Kali's eyes narrowed and she held her dagger before her, a sharp gust leaving the dagger from where she sliced the air and cutting through the attack, causing it to part around her.

Kali's eyes flickered to where her clothes were slightly singed, and she cursed. _I need to work on that move a bit more._

"_You're still new to this," _Camio offered encouragingly. _"You've only had Seere for so long."_

"Baal!" Kali's eyes widened as a bolt of electricity flickered past her, engulfing the dragon in a furious glow of static. The dragon roared in pain and Kali blinked in disbelief, the tempest horse beside her snorting at the display.

Sinbad's eyes were hardened in determination, and his face held a grin of excitement as he swung his sword, parrying it against the dragon's tail.

_This isn't fair. _Kali slumped slightly, and the horse stomped the ground. _How the hell did he get so good?_

"_...He has a...destiny to fulfill?"_

"I'm not done just yet," Kali swung her dagger and the horse let out a loud whinny, charging across the room in a flurry of wind and storm as it grew a cyclone about it, charging headfirst into the dragon.

The large creature rocked with the attack, roaring in frustration as it dug its claws into the earth against the cyclone pressing against it. Kali quickly shot forward, raising her dagger above her head and preparing to slam it into the soft underbelly.

Something sharp dug into her shoulder and Kali's eyes widened as she was sent backward at a frightening pace. Her back collided into the ground painfully and she winced, gritting her teeth at the impact.

Kali tried to leap back up, but her eyes darted to her shoulders, where thick, talon-like claws had dug into her clothes and impaled her to the ground. She pulled against it and heard only a rip, leaving her pinned to the floor.

Gray eyes quickly searched the area and Kali's eyes widened in surprise as feet landed beside her, and Sinbad bad was at her side in an instant. "Are you alright?"

Kali stared at him in surprise for a moment, startled to hear such words directed at her. It was only when the ground shook did she snap from her gaze and nod. "I'm fine—I can get out myself—"

"Clearly!" Sinbad shook his head in disbelief at the girl as his hands wrapped around one of the claws. "I'll get you out—"

Kali flicked her wrist, pointing the dagger towards the incoming gust of fire and deflecting it with a cyclone of her own. Sinbad blinked, hair flying past him from the blast of the explosion.

She glanced to where the dragon's mouth curled upwards, prepared to strike again, and she glanced back to Sinbad. "Worry about me later—you'll get hurt if you try and save me first!"

"And you're far more vulnerable lying here!" Sinbad retorted, and Kali clicked her tongue in annoyance, struggling against the claws, only to hear the sound of ripping increase.

Kali's eyes grew wide as the spiked tail appeared above their heads. "Duck!"

Sinbad turned, eyes widening at the attack, but he held his ground, bringing his sword up to block the blow.

The force of the collision sent him skidding across the ground, and Kali's eyes were wide in disbelief.

He didn't move.

_Why didn't he move?_

"_You would have been hit if he did." _Camio answered, and Kali paused at the words, feeling alienated now that they were directed at her. _"Blocking it ensured you would be alright."_

_He shouldn't care. _Kali felt herself begin to panic. _Why would he care? I should mean nothing—I'm just a stranger._

"_I want you to be my companion."_

Sinbad was up, sword glowing as he charged at the dragon. But Kali's eyes widened as its tail swung from behind.

_He shouldn't care._

With a growl of frustration she lunged forward, hearing a loud ripping sound hit her ears as she pulled free of the claws and lunged forward, Seere's wind at her heels and propelling her faster as she swung her dagger.

_Neither should I._

A gust of wind separated the dagger from the hard spikes of the dragon's tail, giving Kali enough room to duck and swipe upwards, leaving a deep cut along part of the tail. A roar shook the cavern and Kali glided to the floor, feeling the wind gentle her landing as she stumbled a bit, feeling light headed.

"_Don't push yourself."_

A firm back was pressed to hers and Kali raised her dagger up, glaring at the dragon as lava pooled across the floor, a look of rage in its eyes. "I think we make a pretty good team."

"Not my kind of thing," Kali quipped, and the two moved in unison, Kali ducking to the side as Sinbad drew his sword, sending shocks of lightning around the dragon.

Back to back the two swung inwards, a cyclone bursting forth from Kali's dagger as a bolt shot from Sinbad's sword, entwining in the air and slamming into the towering beast with a shock that shook the cavern.

The dragon released an agonized roar, staggering backwards and digging claws into the earth as smoke poured off the scales, heavy drips of lava falling from its gaping jaw as its head hit the floor, and with a mighty shake, the dragon fell.

Kali sucked in deep breaths, feeling her body aching and her hands shaking as she stared at the fallen dungeon creature. After a moment, she twirled the dagger in her hands and slid it into its sheath beside her heart, running a sore hand through matted locks as she breathed in a sigh of relief.

It was over.

"You can sure fight!" Sinbad praised, and his presence was beside her, but she was too tired to shuffle away. "I knew paying attention to you would pay off! You're awesome!"

_As if I can compare. _Kali eyed the excited male warily. "Don't expect this to happen again."

"Now that you mention it," Sinbad looked thoughtful, and despite the fact that parts of his clothes were charred, there were scrapes on his face, and smudges of ash everywhere, a bright grin split his face. "This is the first time we've fought together!"

_First time. _The words rang like a bell and Kali stared at Sinbad, processing the word.

_I worked together with someone._

_I wasn't alone._

_It felt..._

Nice.

She'd always somehow managed to run into him, whether it be on land or sea, town or village, they'd meet. But this was the first time she'd seen him in _action _in an actual dungeon like this, the first time she'd seen a metal vessel user beside herself fight. It was the first time she'd fought with anyone beside Camio or Seere.

_This man is going to kill me. _Kali rubbed her scrapped shoulder, letting out a sigh. "Nothing good ever happens when we meet."

"That's cruel!" Sinbad pouted, looking hurt, and the action was uncharacteristically childish for someone like him. "I thought you were finally warming up to me!"

"Must be the dungeon." Kali shrugged, and Sinbad's eyes followed the action and the male froze, staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Slowly, a crimson hue began to spread across his cheeks as he opened his mouth, unable to say anything as he stared at her as if in a daze. Kali frowned, wondering if he'd finally lost it when a clump of cloth fell from her shoulder.

_The ripping._

Shooting a glance downwards, Kali was horrified to find that her tunic had been ripped apart, leaving a tightly woven part to conceal her chest, and ripped up pants now practically shorts from the claws that had pinned her.

_I have fewer clothes on than an entertainer! _Kali's cheeks dusted pink and she stumbled a few steps away, trying to maintain what was left of her dignity. Sinbad remained gaping—though the man was not shy to a woman's body, quite the opposite actually, seeing _this _particular girl in front of him without most of her clothing was...new.

Though he felt slightly guilty, he would not deny that he enjoyed it.

Kali swallowed down the embarrassment of it all and turned, appearing unaffected by the change of events. "I'm surprised the Djinn hasn't shown up."

"Yeah..." Sinbad trailed off, he found his eyes traveling up her back, curiously following the patterns of some intricate tattoo, but the rest was shielded by her hair and what remained of her clothes.

_Damn it all. _Kali's cheeks were flushed, but she refused to let the remaining bit of her dignity go. _Stupid dungeon._

"_**So much dignity and pride... I love it!"**_

The two glanced up, bracing themselves for another fight when a flurry of flames scorched through the room, centering at one point in particular and soaring upwards in a cyclone of flames, gold and red and orange licking out and engulfing the area.

Sinbad through an arm out in front of the girl, but Kali watched, mesmerized by some unseen force as the flames cleared into crackles of embers, and the man in the center revealed a dazzling smile.

The Djinn's hair was a dark crimson, streaks of gold entwined within the satin colored strands. Eyes burned golden, and flames flickered around the Djinn as he flashed the two a dazzling smile, muscles rippling across his chest, giving the illusion that the markings on his chest were moving. Dark maroon silks wrapped around his waist, leaving his chest bare, save for the golden circlets and chains hanging on his person. Long, curved horns protruded from his head, and crimson red scales sheathed the beginnings of his hands.

"I am the fortieth dungeon Raum. A Djinn of passion and destruction." Raum's lids lowered and his eyes met Kali's dazed ones. "I especially love destroying a man's dignity."

Raum's lips curled upwards in a seductive manner. "Something you have plenty of, my dear."

"I don't think you should trust this one," Sinbad started, turning to the girl beside him with a troubled gaze. "He seems—are you alright?"

Sinbad blinked, baffled as Kali stared at Raum in a daze, a flush across her cheeks as she gazed lovingly at him. Sinbad froze in disbelief. "Hey! Don't tell me you're attracted to this guy!"

"He's...nice..."

"He's a Djinn!" Sinbad exclaimed, shaking the girl by her shoulders as he frantically struggled to get her out of this daze. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Hot..."

"It's just the dungeon!" Sinbad protested, slightly offended that she'd fall for the looks of a _Djinn_, but not himself. "Hey!"

"I tend to have that affect," Raum smiled wickedly, snapping his fingers and Kali blinked, looking confused as she gazed around in surprise.

"What just happened?" Sinbad nearly fell over and put a hand to his head, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kali's eyes landed on Raum and she stiffened, her body growing tense. "Do we have to fight again?"

"As fun as that was, it won't be necessary." Raum waved his hand and the large body shrunk in size, resorting to that of a human's as he stalked towards the two, leaving burnt prints in his wake. "I like you!"

Sinbad watched in disbelief as Raum strode to a baffled Kali, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling the girl to his smoldering body. Kali stiffened at the contact, his body dangerously hot against hers, but Raum leaned closer, golden eyes ablaze as he grinned. "You will be the one I choose!"

Kali blinked, not registering what the Djinn had said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, gazing lazily at Sinbad. "This guy was a pretty prime choice, but I prefer women for my vessels. Makes things more, ah—_interesting._"

Kali's face blanched and she turned to Sinbad, her gaze unsettlingly serious as Raum continued to hang off of her. "I take back what I said. You can have him."

"Hey! You're cruel, my king." Raum merely smirked, pressing his lips to Kali's cheeks. "But feisty... I like the fire in your eyes..."

"Quickly," Kali looked pleadingly at Sinbad. "_Take him._"

Raum's eyes landed on the sword strapped to her hip, and a wicked grin split his lips as he pulled it from her sash, setting it in her hands. "Let us rule the world one day, my king."

There was a brilliant flash of light, illuminating the room in a warm glow before it dispersed. Kali and Sinbad blinked at each other, letting what just happened settle on them.

"Ah! You can take it!" Kali cried, quickly tossing the sword to Sinbad as the pentagram glowed on the blade of the sword, right where the head of the dragon tattooed on the blade began.

Sinbad instinctively caught the sword, but let out a cry of surprise as he let it clatter to the floor. "Hot!"

"_Raum has chosen you," _Camio's voice was firm, but he himself sounded displeased. _"You must accept that, Kali."_

"First time I've seen someone reject a Djinn," Sinbad mused as Kali sulkily picked up the sword, sliding it into the sash that luckily managed to keep her torn pants together. "Looks like you beat me this time."

_He should have been chosen. _Kali stared at Sinbad for a moment, and the Rukh about him fluttered radiantly. _He has the skills to be a great leader one day—a truly ideal candidate._

"_Perhaps Raum saw in you what Seere and I did." _Camio mused, and Kali couldn't help the flutter of pleasure in her chest at the word. _"We all see something in the one we chose."_

A coat fell over her shoulders and she looked up sharply in surprise as Sinbad offered her a grin. "It's not proper for a lady to be dressed like that now, is it?"

...

...

...

"You sound fake."

"I was trying to be civil!" Sinbad retorted and Kali stared at the coat that easily enveloped her frame, and she let out a tired sigh.

Working with someone by your side was different. The past experiences she'd been through had all been on her own, and now, conquering a dungeon with someone else by your side... It felt empowering, and it made her feel as if she could do anything.

"You're not too bad." Kali offered finally, turning as she touched the metal feather on her neck. "For a stalker."

"It's called _fate_." Sinbad corrected, but a pleased grin touched his lips.

The two worked and gathered up the treasures of the dungeon, and when they were ready, a familiar light appeared, basking the two in its radiance as they were teleported out of the dungeon.

Kali gazed about her, leaning against one of the sacks of jewels and admiring the mesmerizing view before her.

It was as if the stars had come down and coated the earth, surrounding them as the beam of light took them to the world they knew. Her eyes softened and she fiddled with the sword at her hip, lids lowering almost peacefully as the aches and pains her body had taken began to resurface.

"You shouldn't be so careless, you know."

She turned her gaze to Sinbad, cracking one eye open as he leaned against the sack beside her, a pleasant look on his face.

"Are you one to talk?" Kali mused, and Sinbad turned to her, a strangely serious look in his eyes that put her on edge.

"When we fought," Sinbad started, and his eyes were like melted gold against her gray stained blue. "It seemed like you didn't care if you got hurt or not. You just did whatever you needed."

"'Cause I don't."

"You only have one life to live," Sinbad's words were hard, and it made Kali blink both eyes open as she gazed forward, knowing he was looking at her. "Don't waste it."

"_Observant," _Camio murmured, and kali inclined her head, looking at the person before her curiously. _"He's an interesting one, Kali."_

"I'm sure there are people who are worried about you," Sinbad smiled, looking up as a fond look flickered across his face. "People who would be sad if something happened. Don't you have a place to go back to?"

"_Stay back!"_

"_Is it all over now?"_

"No." Sinbad blinked, turning to look at the girl as Kali gazed up at the starry scenery before them, lights twinkling as Rukh fluttered about.

A wry grin touched her lips and a wistful look came into her eyes.

"I don't have a place like that."

The second Kali's feet hit the ground, a breath of relief left her, and she felt the feeling of freedom envelop her like a welcoming blanket, keeping her warm. "This is more like it."

"We really did work pretty well together," Kali turned, and a hand was offered in front of her face. Sinbad's eyes were determined, and a grin filled his face, leaving Kali mesmerized by the radiance of it. "I think you'd be a great companion."

_Every time. _"What can I do for you?" Kali arched a brow, feeling herself grow light as she prepared to disappear.

"It's not what you can offer me." Sinbad shook his head, looking amused. "It's what I'm hoping to offer you."

Kali froze, and the process came to a halt.

"It's obvious you've got no real place to go," Sinbad started, and rubbing the back of his head he added. "I don't really have one either, but let's work together. We can do this again—and all sorts of adventures!"

Sinbad rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a thoughtful look on his face. "I mean, I'm technically wanted by my own home country, and it seems we've got nowhere to go back to. So why not go forward together?"

_He sounds like when we first met. _Kali shut her eyes for a moment before opening them up in amusement.

She couldn't despise this man.

"You don't ever give up, do you?" Kali murmured, looking at him in exasperation.

A firm hand grasped hers, and Kali looked up sharply in surprise when Sinbad's grin widened. "There'll always be a place for you beside me."

Something within her twisted, and Kali stared at him, mesmerized for a moment by the flow of Rukh surrounding him. Sinbad's eyes were aglow, and the aura she'd seen on him when they first beat was shining, threatening to engulf her and pull her into this man's flow.

"_I won't let it happen again."_

Kali's open mouth closed, and she curled herself around her resolve, seeking strength from it. Camio was beside her, and she knew that she had her own mission to complete, and she wouldn't be able too if she followed this man.

"I'll have to decline," Kali answered breezily, and Sinbad blinked, eyes widening as her body began to disappear. "Do what you will with the winnings."

Silver met gold and Kali smirked, saluting the male. "May we meet again, Sinbad."

Kali disappeared, leaving with a new metal vessel, and settling for the fact that even though she could never join Sinbad, she would at least consider the man a companion.

But she wasn't about to let him know that.

* * *

**For those of you who have asked, Judar will make an appearance later on in the story, and somewhat soon if I do say so. I'll for most be following the plot, so since this is a little bit before Balbadd, he'll be making his appearance soon too. :D**

**Poor Kouen will have to wait though.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following this story! I was surprised at the feedback, and it was really nice to see so many people interested in this. :) Especially since the Magi fandom is still a bit small, I'm hoping it'll get a lot more popular soon because this anime is just amazing and deserves all the love it can get.**

**Thanks again! :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. The Country and the Girl

**I'm honored that you all like the story so far. :D**

**I do not own Magi.**

* * *

**Enigma**

Chapter Three:

_The Country and the Girl_

* * *

"_Mother, I'm home!" Small hands pried open the small door to the hut she and her parents lived in, a smile on her face. "Where'd you go?"_

_Camio was silent, a warm presence against her chest as the metal feather rested against her skin. Kali peered into the small hut, glancing about with a small smile pulling on her lips. "Mama? Papa?"_

_The girl moved into the house, gazing about curiously. "Mama?"_

"_Stop."_

_She heeded Camio's orders and glanced downwards, blinking at the shattered glass at her bare feet. Her brows furrowed and she put one hand on the necklace for comfort. A vine stretched out and entwined around her hand, as if holding it, as she stepped over the glass, moving farther into the small hut._

_It was silent, and the walls she had known were unfamiliar, strange, and it made her feel scared as she traveled until there was only one room left in the small hut to look into._

_Quietly, she twisted the rusty knob and pushed the door open, feelings her fingers begin to tremble. "Mama? Papa?"_

_There was nothing._

_Small mats that had served as their beds lay in one corner, hastily strewn as if they had been in a hurry. Kali's breath left her, and her hands fell to her sides as she gazed quietly at the empty room, standing alone in the empty home._

_The vine on her hand grew and wrapped around her, and she brought a hand up and gripped it tightly, unsure as to why tears had begun to drip from the corners of her eyes as she simply stared._

_Where had they gone?_

* * *

"She's spending time with me!"

"_No_. She's spending time with me!"

Kali blinked blandly; face wincing slightly as Sharrkan and Yamraiha pulled at her arms, stretching her out in both directions.

"She's going to watch me train!" Sharrkan snapped angrily, jerking Kali to him so that the girl's face slammed into his chest, muffled by his clothes.

"She's going to practice magic with me!" Yamraiha retorted hotly, jerking Kali so that she was pressed against the other woman.

"Who wants to have any part in your witchery?"

"Who wants to watch you swing a stick around all day?"

"It's called a _sword_! You're the one with the stick!"

"_Staff_! It's a staff, you idiot!"

"Beast woman!"

"Sword maniac!"

"Hey, Kali," Pisti grinned, waving a hand at the worn out looking girl and smiling mischievously. "How about we go drinking later?"

"_Buzz off, Pisti!" _Sharrkan and Yamraiha snapped, both of them tugging hard against Kali's arms as they struggled to pull the girl to themselves.

With a sigh, Kali rolled her eyes and she disappeared and reappeared by an impassive Masrur, who had been watching the whole ordeal blankly. Yamraiha and Sharrkan fell apart and the two blinked, startled for a minute before they were lunging for each other's throats.

"This is your fault!"

"As if you hag!"

Kali glanced to Masrur curiously, noting the strange yet tropical bird on his shoulder. "How have you been?"

Masrur blinked calmly down at her, his size near dwarfing her standing next to him, and Masrur inclined his head, voice like a deep rumble. "Good."

Kali's lips twisted in a wry grin, and poor Spartos had tried to be the responsible one and set the two apart, but it only served to fuel their anger, dragging the poor male into the fray. The Fanalis radiated power as he stood beside her, arms cross over his chest, and red hair glimmering a shade lighter in the sun.

"Where did you go?"

Kali smiled. "A lot of places."

Masrur blinked calmly. "Were you well?"

Her smiling turning into a grin at his short words and phrases, Kali merely patted him on the arm, causing his sharp eyes to turn to her as she beamed at him. "For the most part."

His expression flickered, and Kali let out a sigh, stretching her arms above her head. "Want to go explore with me?"

Masrur stared at her impassively, and she tapped the sword at her side. "You'll have an excuse for slacking off."

Masrur's shoulders barely moved an inch, and she assumed it was his form of a shrug. The girl settled for that and turned on her heel, prepared to leave the bickering behind her. The soft _clink _of Masrur's armor sounded behind her and Kali grinned.

* * *

"Apples! Bright red apples—so bright you can see your face, sweetheart!"

"Ignore the fruit—look at these jewels! They suite a woman of your beauty, no?"

"Fish! Fresh fish!"

"Ah, just as lively as before I left it." Kali inhaled the salty sea breeze, the mixture of spices and fragrances, with the hint of flowers that always dotted Sindria. "Where shall we go my Fanalis friend?"

"Isn't that one of the Eight Generals?"

"Yes! The Fanalis Masrur!"

"One of King Sinbad's men!"

"What is he doing here?"

"Who is the woman beside him?"

"A new general?"

"Maybe somewhere quieter?" Kali offered, sweat dropping at all the attention Masrur was bringing to themselves.

She had hoped that bringing along the calmest of the group aside from Spartos would have been the best option, but it seemed no matter where they went at this rate, they would attract some sort of attention.

Kali liked to avoid things like that.

Masrur looked thoughtful despite his calm face, and Kali struggled for a place in her memory of Sindria that held some peace to it. Somewhere beyond the eyes of others.

"The forest." Kali blinked, looking at Masrur in surprise, but he was staring blankly into the crowd, the line of black all Fanalis had to their eyes prominent from her view. A smile graced her lips and she laid a hand on his arms, imagining the forest in her mind.

The two vanished and when Kali opened her eyes, soft grass prickled at her bare feet, and the faintly salty breeze rustled through the wind, pleasant and cool. She heard a bird somewhere far off, and the life of the animals that inhabited the place.

Masrur stood besides her, looking slightly disgruntled from the trip, and he glanced at his hands, as if expecting one to be missing. Kali rolled her eyes and walked towards the pond, gazing at the reflection that gazed back at her.

"Want to spar?"

Masrur lifted his large shoulders in a shrug, and Kali resisted the urge to laugh. Sinbad sure knew how to pick them. She knew bare handed, she barely stood a chance against the Fanalis strength unless she was equipped... But that seemed to much a hassle, so she settled with drawing her sword instead.

Masrur slid into a combat ready position, and with a grin, Kali charged, ducking down and sliding past Masrur, feinting a jab and curving left, bringing the blunt edge of the blade down to his armor.

But there was no collision for Masrur was gone, and he was beside her, raising his fit and slamming it hard into the space she had been. A crack ran through the floor and her feet dug into the grass beneath her as she charged, holding her sword like an arm and swinging at the Fanalis.

But Masrur was just as quick as he was powerful, and with a curve, his foot shot out, his shin guards slamming into her blade.

Kali felt the impact slam into Raum, and she felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. She hadn't fought like this in awhile—and Masrur was far more than a worthy opponent when it came to close combat.

Almost giddy with the freedom of it all, she ducked one of his kicks, ignoring the fact that it cracked the trunk of the tree it did hit. She used the ground to propel her upwards, her foot aiming for his face.

Masrur's arms deftly blocked the attack, and he brought his elbow down. Kali raised her sword to parry the blow, and with another twist, the two danced around each other, trading blows and shots.

Kali didn't like fighting that much—it was a bit troublesome in her opinion, and she was wary of wars and battles. But she would admit she enjoyed the pleasure the movement of fighting brought her, the freedom it allowed her body as she moved to accompany for Masur's power and speed, with her own speed and agility.

The silver circlets around her ankles, chains hanging from them, jingled as she moved, silvers eyes glinting as Masrur knocked another blow her way. Kali wasn't quick enough and he sent her back a few paces, but she used this to turn, pushing off a tree and soaring over him before she twisted, bringing her sword down.

The metal slammed hard into Masrur's armor, the dragon on the blade looking as if it were biting into his shoulder. Kali blinked curiously as she fell to the floor, Masrur standing still as he gazed at her.

There was a thoughtful look in his face and his red eyes were sharp—sharper than she would have liked as he let his arms hang at his sides. Kali blinked once more and gently prodded his armor clad arm with the tip of her sword. "You alright there?"

"There's something on your mind." Masrur said, and Kali paused, waiting for him to continue.

"You do the same things when you come back." Masrur started blinking blankly at her. "Whenever you visit, you fight me."

"Can't have myself getting rusty now," Kali responded, but the excuse sounded lame, and she frowned, wrinkling her nose.

"Something's bothering you." Masrur stated simply, and Kali sighed, rubbing her head and gazing up at the beautiful blue sky.

"Yeah." She'd hoped that doing what she'd done before would take her mind off some things, but it proved futile, and the ever sharp Fanalis was aware of this. Fighting with Masrur always cleared her head before, but this time, it only made her ever more aware of what was going on.

_The world was beginning to move._

And she had to be ready.

"You always know what to do Masrur." Kali sighed, patting the man on the back. Though she had to tip toe to do so. "What would I do without you?"

Masrur simply blinked blankly at her, and Kali looked determined, turning around and causing her braid to whip out and lash her with the action. Her face scrunched up for a moment and she moved it out of the way and grinned, waving to Masrur and disappearing from sight.

The Fanalis stared at the spot she had been and did nothing as a bird came and landed on his shoulder, pecking at his armor.

* * *

"_You're going to tell him?" _Camio sounded alarmed, and Kali grinned, moving swiftly through the palace corridors.

"What else should we do?'

"_Oh, I don't know—not risk the balance of the world?"_

Kali frowned. "We can handle it ourselves, I know that much—I didn't go conquering all those dungeons for nothing you know. But it's only fair to give them a fair warning."

"_My king, things are meant to happen on their own—no matter how you feel, we cannot mess with the balance."_

"Then what are we doing?"

"_Tipping the scales in their favor."_

Kali smiled in exasperation at the Djinn, and she halted before Sinbad's office, her hand outstretched for the door. There were risks in giving things like this to him, and Camio was right, if she did this, it would mess with the way things were meant to play out, and that would only cause more trouble for her.

"_We can always give some mysterious omen?" _Camio suggested, sounding hopeful. _"Like the stories—wouldn't that be fun?"_

"A bit cliché," Kali murmured, and a vine separated from the necklace, curling lightly around her. "Camio, what should we do?"

"_We should do as we've done before and take matters in our own hands, but from the shadows. We will intervene as we see fit to ensure what has happened won't happen again."_

Kali found solace in his words and let her hand drop to her side. Gray eyes stared at the door handle, and she felt her chest wind up tightly. She supposed they would be fine for now, they always were, but through it all, she wanted this country to survive.

She'd allowed herself to get too far in.

"Is there any particular reason why you're outside my office?"

Kali jumped, holding back a cry of surprise as she turned, eyes wide at Sinbad. "When'd you get so good at sneaking up on people?"

"I'd say the same to you." Sinbad retorted, but he looked pleased, and Kali rolled her eyes, twisting open the knob and entering his office.

Sinbad followed after the girl, watching her curiously as she gazed around, as if memorizing his things, before settling down on his desk, swinging her feet back and forth. "There's more paperwork than before."

"Ja'far keeps me busy." Sinbad said, eye twitching at the thought as he took a seat behind his desk, resting his head on his hand. "_Far _too busy."

"So you say," Kali mused, and she twirled the empty wine jar on her fingers, grinning slightly. Sinbad grimaced, and held up his hands, caught.

"I deserve a break every now and then, too." He defended, patting his chest he added. "Its hard work being a king you know."

Her eyes skimmed over a letter of complaint, one from some woman expressing her concerns of being _harassed _by the king. Sinbad plastered a bright grin on his face and Kali rolled her eyes, turning to face him curiously. "Any new stories?"

Sinbad blinked, surprised, but then he saw the undeniable curiosity in her eyes, and he grinned. "A few."

Kali's eyes flickered, and inwardly, Sinbad would not deny that he treasured his possibly sole power over the woman, and that was the stories he could weave for her. Kali couldn't deny Sinbad had an interesting life, and the many adventures he faced kept anyone coming back to hear more.

It was funny really, how something so childish could keep her here, rooted to a spot beside him.

"Fair trade?" Kali offered, and Sinbad smiled, amused as he leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together.

"Ladies first."

Kali made a noise of displeasure, looking thoughtful as she craned her head upwards.

"_You could tell him about Kou." _Camio teased, and Kali flinched, face blanching at the memory of what had occurred in the power-growing country.

_That _was a story for another day.

The very thought of it still gave her shivers. And something told her she'd never be able to live it off so long as that man walked the earth.

"Have I told you about how I almost got married to the leader of a tribe off to the east?" Kali inquired, and Sinbad looked at her curiously.

"I don't think so," Golden eyes glittered mischievously. "Married?"

Kali waved a hand. "I was exploring the area—it was new to me, so I wanted to see what it was like. The tribe was very friendly, the Kuwas. They expressed great interest in learning about other cultures, and I told them what I could of my travels."

Sinbad had leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk as he watched the girl. And Kali had turned, facing him as her arms moved in hand gestures and motions as she met his gaze.

It had become a habit of sorts that the two exchange stories, something that occurred after Sinbad became king. Kali had continued to disappear and reappear, and the two had gotten into an argument about whose life was more exciting.

"They had a custom over there, where the people who were to be married were supposed to offer the other food—but it was their special food, this dish of berries." Kali grinned faintly at the memory. "And when they'd given me some, I offered to share with their leader and well—things went downhill from there."

"If I'd known it was that easy to trick you into marriage," Sinbad started, looking at the girl in amusement. "I would have done so ages ago."

"I would be gone in a heartbeat." Kali promised, and Sinbad pouted while the girl laughed, patting his head. "I'm sure you'll find some woman and have dozens of children—I hope you have a lot actually."

Kali grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. "It'd be nice to be the aunt of such an army of kids—knowing they're yours, they're bound to be special."

"I'm glad you express such interest in my future children," Sinbad drawled, and he curiously wondered if it would be a terrible move in this game to take advantage of this conversation. "You don't want any for yourself?"

Kali paused, her feet stopping their swinging for a moment as she stared up at the ceiling.

"_Stop!"_

"_Not again, not again—please, don't do this to me."_

"_I won't let you die, damn it!"_

"_We lost again, didn't we?"_

"No." She answered finally, and in her heart, she knew that would be her answer for as long as she lived. "It's too much trouble and I'd be a terrible mother."

"Perhaps you need a great father," Sinbad offered, and Kali frowned, looking thoughtful.

"Then I'd need someone like Ja'far..."

The king's hand nearly slipped from under him and he sweat dropped, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. "It would be troublesome to have disappearing children all over the place."

A grin split her lips, and Sinbad caught it, feeling a grin touch his lips as well. "Not as bad as mini-Sinbad's running all over the place."

"Now how is that worse?"

"Your children will probably be overpowered geniuses conquering dungeons at five."

"Now you're just being silly."

"Can you imagine it?" Kali shuddered suddenly, looking forward with wide, horrified eyes. "They'd be super humans."

"You make them sound like demons."

"I consider all the possibilities."

"I haven't even had them yet!" Sinbad rolled his eyes and Kali grinned, eyes glimmering mischievously.

"From what I've heard, there may be Sinbad's running about already." Kali teased, and Sinbad smirked, leaning back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't know you cared so much about my personal life." Sinbad responded, and Kali simply smiled in return, bring a leg up and resting her head against her knee.

"You're an interesting person," Kali mused, and she held back a snicker at the pleased look that flickered through his eyes. "All though, a bit unpleasant to be around."

"What's that sup—"

"One Sinbad is plenty." The two turned, blinking at the white haired vizier that had appeared in the doorway, baring scrolls and a thin frown as a look of disgust crossed his face. "At the rate of trouble he's causing, this palace will be filled with heirs without him ever having to get married."

"That'd be a mess," Kali agreed, turning to Sinbad she added. "How could you be so careless?"

"This is my fault?" The Sindrian king blinked in disbelief, looking offended. "I didn't—"

"Think of the life you've set up for them," Kali shook her head sadly.

"They'll spend the rest of their lives fighting for a place in the court." Ja'far sighed.

"They'll be wars..."

"And family disputes..."

"Backstabbing too."

"Not to mention—"

"I'm not that bad!" Sinbad exclaimed, slamming his hands down on his desk as he glared at the two, looking slightly panicked. "Have faith in your king for once!"

"He's your problem then, freckles," Kali offered sympathetically, patting Ja'far on the back. "Not my king, not my problem."

"Don't remind me," Ja'far sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes shut. "It haunts me every moment."

"It astounds me," Sinbad drawled, eye twitching in annoyance at the two before him. "The amount of faith you put in my hands."

Kali simply grinned while Ja'far rolled his eyes, pulling the scroll out and opening it up. "News has come from Balbadd, Sinbad."

Sinbad blinked, looking at Ja'far curiously, and Kali had become frozen, watching the white haired vizier intently.

"The current king of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja, has sent word that trading with Sindria was been closed as of late." Ja'far's face looked stern and Sinbad was listening with interest at the news, while Kali's fingers curled into fists. "News has not been given as to reasons why, and attempts by our merchants to enter have been denied."

"Closed?" Sinbad murmured, and it was in these moments that Kali realized this man was the leader of a nation. "That is a strange occurrence. Does the letter say nothing else?"

"No," Ja'far closed the scroll, slate eyes serious as he gazed at Sinbad. "Matters like this cannot be left unattended, what shall we do?"

"Our first guess would be to figure out why, I suppose." Sinbad leaned back in his chair, thoughtful. "I don't believe there has been any reason for them to suddenly close on us."

"Reports have come that no ships or merchants representing our country have done anything to offend them." Ja'far added. "This is a decision solely by the kings."

_Camio._

"_It has begun, my king."_

"And here I thought we were blessed with a moment of peace," Sinbad sighed. Golden eyes turned to the girl sitting on his desk. "What do you think, Kali?"

"It must be something within the country that's causing them to do this." Kali answered finally, and she turned her head to Ja'far. "Direct orders from them?"

"Yes." Ja'far set the scroll down on Sinbad's desk. "No one else is allowed the authority."

"_When do we leave?" _Camio murmured, and Kali turned back to Sinbad. "I say you give them a little while—if nothing changes, talk to them and see what's wrong."

"Would it really be so bad to have you at my side?" Sinbad mused, and Kali offered him a wry grin, leaning over and slinging an arm around Ja'far's shoulders.

"But you already have Freckles here; I don't see why you would need more help."

"I told you to drop the ridiculous name." Ja'far muttered in annoyance, glaring at the girl, and Kali simply patted his head, turning on her heel.

"I'll see you later." She waved over her shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

"_What_?" Yamraiha looked startled, eyes wide as she clutched her staff to her chest, eyes threatening to water as she stared at the woman before her. "Y-Y-You—"

"You're leaving now?" Sharrkan exclaimed, pushing Yamraiha out of the way to grasp Kali's hands, his emerald eyes wide with disbelief. "You just got back!"

"I've been here for a few weeks now..."

"Why?" Yamraiha shoved Sharrkan off to the side, looking at Kali with wide eyes.

"You can't leave!" Kali paused, feeling Pisti latch onto her leg. "How do we know you'll come back?"

"I always do..."

"You might leave us for another two years!" Hinahoho bellowed, clasping a large hand onto the girl's shoulder. The Imuchakk frowned, looking displeased with the news.

"We didn't even drink yet!" Sharrkan cried, latching onto the girl and refusing to let go. "You have to stay longer! No—stay forever!"

"Why do you have to go?" Drakon questioned, clawed hands running along his scales for a moment.

"You guys know I don't like staying in one place long," Kali patted Sharrkan on the head and did the same to Yamraiha, who looked tempted to use her magic to keep her here. "I've just got things to do."

"Let us take care of it!" Pisti wailed, and Sharrkan nodded in agreement, and Kali grinned at the silliness of it all.

"It would be shame," Spartos murmured, looking torn as his brows furrowed slightly. "But if you have things to do..."

"You're not helping!" Sharrkan spat, and Kali looked pale in his grip.

Masrur was silent, arms crossed over his chest as his face remained impassive, but there was the faintest look of displeasure on his face as well. Kali smiled in exasperation. "I always come back, don't I? I promise it won't be two years this time—we'll see each other soon."

"Yamraiha!" Sharrkan jerked his head around, addressing the blue haired mage. "Do something useful for once and put some sort of tracking spell on her!"

"I was already on it, sword maniac!" Yamraiha snapped, holding her staff up as it glowed, and Kali blinked. "Please hold still, Kali!"

Within seconds the girl had disappeared and reappeared a little ways away from them, fixing the loose sleeve of her tunic and shaking her head at her companions. "I'll stop by—I promise."

"You just came back!" Yamraiha protested, gripping her staff tightly she added. "You're always disappearing and coming back—where do you always have to go?"

"I'm just exploring," Kali shrugged, and softly she added. "I promise I won't be gone for two years this time."

Hinahoho and Spartos looked displeased, but made no move to argue. Drakon crossed his arms over his chest, and Masrur was silent. Pisti and Sharrkan continued to whine, and Yamraiha really _did _look tempted to use her magic.

_Glad I didn't say bye to him. _Kali shuddered under the thought. _It would've been a whole lot worse..._

"You're planning on leaving without a goodbye?"

Kali froze, cursing a thousand words under her breath as she turned, a bright grin touching her lips as she beamed at the king and vizier standing before her. "Hey! What're you guys doing here?"

"This is good!" Sharrkan exclaimed, suddenly looking hopeful. "Ja'far will force her to stay!"

"We've won!" Pisti cheered, and the two high fived, despite the dirty look Kali shot them.

"You're leaving?" Ja'far questioned, his brows furrowing and Kali tilted her head, smiling slightly.

"Yeah."

Ja'far paused, a look of irritation came over his features and Kali flinched, prepared for him to lash out at her. "Be safe."

Gray eyes blinked in surprise, and she looked at Ja'far quizzically. _No trouble from him?_

The white haired vizier looked annoyed, but his hands were placed simply in front of him, a look of exasperation in his eyes. Kali felt a flicker of warmth for the man, the former assassin, and her lips pulled in a wry grin. "I make no promises."

Sinbad stared at her for a moment, gold meeting silver tinted blue, and Kali met his gaze evenly. The other generals became silent, trading curious glances as they wondered how it would turn out this time.

The last time Kali had left, the two had first gotten into an argument as to why she had to leave. Though it was resolved, Sinbad had been in the belief she would be back in a month or two, like she always was.

"Really," Sinbad sighed, shaking his head sadly as he smirked at the girl before him. "I'm offended that you didn't plan on saying goodbye to me."

"You were my next stop," Kali answered, but the grin on her lips told otherwise. "That would've been rude of me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure."

"Will you be back?"

"Probably."

Sinbad stared at her for a moment, and then laughed, a hearty one that seemed to fill anyone who stood close enough to hear. Kali arched a brow, but her lips twisted upwards. _It can't be this easy. _"Still playing the mysterious card?"

"It makes life more interesting," Kali slung her bag over her shoulder, putting a hand on the hilt of her sword as she gazed at the king before her. "What, no convincing arguments to make me stay?"

"Oh, I thought of plenty," Sinbad admitted, nodding his head sagely. "But I figured you'd just go anyway, so I may as well try a different approach."

Kali suddenly looked wary and Sinbad blinked. "You look like I'm about to kidnap you."

"There was that one time—"

"Is there anyway we can see you off?" Sinbad interrupted swiftly, and Kali smiled, allowing her eyes to grow warm for a moment.

"This is grand enough," She murmured, and she drummed her fingers along the leathery hilt of her sword. "Thank you."

"Ah, damn it!" Sharrkan gripped his head in his hands, looking panicked. "This isn't helping anything!"

"You can't leave without this!" Yamraiha protested, digging in her sleeves until she came up with a small orb, clear in color and glimmering under the light. Kali blinked at it curiously, running her fingers along the beautifully encrusted edges.

"What is it?"

"It's a new tool I've been working on—like long distance clairvoyance magic! With it, we can call you and see you." Yamraiha explained, a bright smile on her face, but Kali looked hesitant. "We can't figure out your location if that's what you're worried about..."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Kali started, a frown touched her lips and she looked to Yamraiha. "Is it really alright for me to take this?"

"If you're so worried you shouldn't leave!" Yamraiha cried, gripping the girl tightly and smothering her against herself.

"At that rate you'll kill her," Sharrkan muttered sulkily, and Yamraiha snapped her head around, glaring daggers at the white haired swordsman.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Thanks for everything," Kali carefully tucked the tool into her bag, turning to face Sinbad, who had a smile on his face.

"There's nothing to thank," Sinbad waved his hand, eyes glimmering gold, and Kali blinked curiously. "You're always welcome here."

"_We should be leaving soon," _Camio murmured, and Kali inclined her head, grinning at the group before her. "I won't be gone to long, I think."

Sinbad smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll hold you up to that."

"We'll meet again soon," Kali murmured, and she knew it was true. "Until then."

Kali began to disappear, and the generals called out their farewells. Kali heard them, but kept the small smile on her face, refusing to let the words grow any deeper in her heart than they already were.

Gold met silver and Sinbad's smirk curled upward as he grinned at her, eyes shining. "Sindria will always be waiting!"

Kali froze, eyes widening a moment before she disappeared, and her chest twisted at the words.

When the world before her blurred and then her feet was once more on solid ground, Kali's gaze was trained on the ground, processing what had been said.

_Damn_. Kali turned her head upwards, and noises and life hit her ears, and the life of the city around her hummed, aching with the sorrow of the people. _I really have dug my own grave._

Her eyes turned upwards, and she was met with the Kingdom of Balbadd.

* * *

"So," Ja'far slid his hands into his sleeves, staring at the spot Kali had been while inclining his head towards Sinbad slightly. "What did it take for you not to try and keep her prisoner here?"

"Have you so little faith in me, my friend?" Sinbad inquired, a smile still plastered on his face despite his twitching fingers. "I simply strove to see a friend off."

"Last time you actually thought about chains."

"I was drunk," Sinbad quickly waved the notion off—though it had been tempting, the girl would merely slip through them. "People can change, Ja'far."

"Really," The vizier drawled, giving his king an incredulous look. "What did you do?"

"I only figured that if you gave her free will," Sinbad started innocently. "She would come back of her own free will."

"So by not putting up a fight," Ja'far summarized, his gaze dull. "You plan to lull her into a false sense of security so that she'll keep coming back."

"You make me sound terrible!" Sinbad laughed, and his friend and companion looked at him with disgust while Sinbad continued to laugh. "It's not as if I'm _trapping_ her you know, I care a lot for her! I would never do anything against her will."

"I see." Ja'far murmured, looking unconvinced, and Sinbad grinned.

"It's simply..." Sinbad waved his hand around carelessly. "...A long term investment."

"You've become sly." Ja'far sniffed, and Sinbad smirked, eyes flickering mischievously.

"All's fair in love and war, after all."

* * *

**After this, we'll be taking another jump back to the past before we kick into Balbadd and start following along with the anime/manga. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and Kali, hahaha.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews/words of advice, and all the follows and favorites! You guys seriously rock, and I wish there were a lot more stories here in this fandom, because Magi seriously deserves it. :D**

**And if any of you are interested in original stories, I have one on Wattpad called Pinky Promise. **

**Summary: ****Promises go a long way for fifteen-year-old Jacklyn "Jack" Goodwell, so when she makes a rather daring promise to her best friend on her death bed, she's fully intent on fulfilling it. But she didn't think she'd be dealing with a stubborn, hot headed quarter back with the name Marshall Thornback. Marshall Thornback has enough on his plate. Dealing with a depressed mother, loser father, and his grades and title falling. But to make matters worse, a rather stubborn girl comes knocking on his door with the statement that he somehow knows where a man who disappeared off the face of the earth is. What these two are in for, we can only imagine.**

**I'm under the user name AKLenguyen, and if you'd like, look it up and maybe leave a comment or a follow! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. The Sword and the Dagger

**I do not own Magi.**

* * *

**Enigma**

Chapter Four:

_The Sword and the Dagger_

* * *

"_Ah, the rain won't deliver this year, will it?" One of the villagers glanced upwards, a frown touching his lips. "Even though that dungeon disappeared..."_

"_Guess we can only hope." Another man sighed, slumping to the ground in defeat._

"_But we need these crops for winter!"_

"_What can we do? We can't control the rain."_

_Kali blinked, glancing up from where she stood knee deep in mud, helping the others gather whatever they could. The young girl blinked at the barren fields, and Camio grew warm against her chest. She watched them argue for a moment, and she clutched the necklace, shutting her eyes._

_This could be her chance._

_She would no longer be the orphan with missing parents—it was her chance to finally help! She could do something for them; after all they'd done for her. She'd been practicing, it could work._

"_My king," Kali paused, glancing down to the necklace. "I...I have to advise against it."_

"_Why?" Kali's eyes shone, and she slugged through the mud, towards the other villagers. "This is it, Cam. We can do something!"_

"_My king, I fear that these people... Your village... They aren't—"_

"_We can make it work." The young girl's eyes shone, and the Rukh flew towards her, hovering about her radiance. "It will! I know you can do it—I have enough magoi right?"_

"_More than enough, but my king—"_

"_Let's do it!"_

"_...as you wish."_

_Kali stood before the villagers, and they glanced to her. "What is it, girl? Do you guys need help?"_

"_I can help." Kali placed her hands to the barren fields, digging them deep into the ground. "Could you all move for a moment?"_

"_Crazy kid..." One of the villagers frowned, and another shook his head, motioning for him to be silent._

"_She's the one..."_

"_What happened to them?"_

"_No one knows, but they think they were—"_

"_Spirit of life and death, he who grants powers to kings," Kali's eyes shone, and her necklace grew, roots shooting out from vines and swirling down her arms and into the earth. "Lend me your power—Camio!"_

_The vines glowed golden, and the villager's eyes grew wide as plants grew from the earth, sprouting upwards healthy and alive. The men paused, frozen stiff as Kali narrowed her eyes in concentrating, maneuvering her magoi into the earth to make them grow._

"_Done." Camio whispered softly, and Kali beamed, standing up straight, vines entwined around her and curling as she grinned at the villagers. "There!"_

_Silence greeted her, and she smiled sheepishly. Perhaps it was too much? Should they be taller?_

"_Monster."_

_Kali blinked, confusion filling her eyes, but there was something that had changed within the villagers. The young girl frowned, opening her mouth to question, but before she could utter a word, a rock struck her face, and she staggered, shocked. "Monster."_

_She looked up and froze, legs shaking as the villagers stared at her with wide eyes, fear filling them as rocks were clutched in their hands. "Monster!"_

_Kali's eyes filled with tears, and she took a step back. "Why?"_

_Vines whipped out and knocked rocks out of the air before they could hit her, and Camio was wrapping a protective encasing of vines around her. "W-Why?"_

"_We should leave." Camio murmured, and Kali was running as the villagers shouted and cursed at her as she left, feet digging into the earth as tears fell from her eyes._

_Why?_

* * *

Awhile had passed since her last meeting with Sinbad, and Kali had never been happier.

She'd not only managed to _finally _master Seere's equip, but her travels had gone wonderfully, with one place better than the next—the world truly was amazing! Country after country had come to her, and she'd spent endless days teleporting to one after another, enjoying them all.

But what made all of this wonderful was that she didn't have to deal with Sinbad.

As fond as she was of the charismatic dungeon capturer, she was also wary, and albeit annoyed at him. Sinbad was a great man, but he was persistent, and any day where she didn't have to worry about him hunting her down was a good day.

And now, knowing two equips out of three of her Djinns, Kali was in a good mood.

Camio had to school her through most of it, teaching her how to use her magoi and the powers of the Djinn. Though she had to go through countless trial and errors on her own, and after one to many gusts of wind, she'd been able to do it.

While Camio had only taken a day, (seeing as he'd been with her since she was a child, he knew her best) Seere had gone and taken _months_, close to a half year.

She was going to toss her sword if Raum took longer.

And she'd somehow found herself in a new country.

What was it again? Lem? Lin? Rem? No, no, she knew the name somewhere...

Whatever it was, it sounded familiar, and it also made her think of a certain someone.

"_Didn't he tell us to try and avoid this place?" _Camio murmured, and Kali blinked, looking up from where she'd been examining fruit stands. "Why?"

"_I wouldn't know. He's a strange man."_

_True. _Kali bought a few apples and a couple pears and stuffed them into her bag, eating one of the apples. _But he was pretty helpful when he helped teach us a bit. He seemed to like talking to you._

"_Simply because he knew our predicament the best. He's...neutral almost. He was the best person who could help you with this."_

_You're all I need. _Kali took a bite of the apple, savoring the sweetness. _Besides, Yunan is just as strange as we are—he's always headed off someplace._

"_I think that man has something else on his mind."_

_Well, I'm going to explore this place to the fullest like the rest—_

"Move along! You can't hold up traffic! Useless trash..." Kali paused, bare foot tapping against the earth as she listened in.

"We should be at the market by morning! You all move like snails!" Kali frowned this time, wondering who on earth was getting yelled at so bad.

_Clink. Clink._

The girl froze, apple in hand as she listened to the familiar noise of chains clinking together. Gray eyes stared straight before her as she listened, and they grew closer and closer, and by now, she knew they were behind her.

Camio was silent, and slowly, Kali turned, meeting the backs of hunched over figures trudging through the streets. The slave train continued on, bruised and bare feet walking over the rough ground, chains around their necks and hands and ankles.

Slaves.

Kali watched quietly as they trudged on—one after another, looks of despair and weariness. A child followed after a mother and Kali's fingers twitched.

She knew all to well what chains felt like.

A small smile touched her lips and she reached forward, halting one of the slaves. The woman jerked, looking at her fearfully, and Kali simply clasped one of her hands in her own, offering her a warm smile. "Could you wait one moment?"

The slave woman looked ready to protest, eyes fearful, but Kali had already drawn her sword, and without a second's hesitation, she dug it through the woman's chains, cutting them with ease.

A golden flame flickered out and ran along the rest of the chains, burning and snapping them in half. The slaves looked around in surprise and shock, and the woman stared at her with wide eyes, disbelief and confusion swimming in her gaze as her face turned almost fearful. Kali's chest twisted at the thought, but she continued to smile. "It's alright; I'm not here to hurt you."

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Kali blinked, feeling herself lifted up a few feet in the air as she was turned to meet the slave master's gaze—a brute of a man with a thick brown beard and beady little eyes. "Stealing slaves is a serious offense, woman! I'll have you thrown into the coliseum—"

"Oh, I'm not stealing." Kali motioned to all the slaves, and she was sickened to spot several children and elders among them. "I'm buying them."

"You little—" The man broke off, brows furrowing as he stared at Kali. "What?"

"I want to buy them. All of them."

The slave owner stared at her for a moment, beady little eyes widening to the size of saucers as his mouth grew slack. And when Kali thought he finally realized what she was talking about, he bellowed out a loud laugh, causing her to cringe at the sudden intake of alcohol on his breath. "_You_? What would you want with a bunch of slaves _girl_?"

"I didn't know I had to give my whole life story when buying things." Kali mused aloud, observing the man before her coolly. "If it's money you're worried about, I have plenty."

"The price for all of these slaves is hefty," The man smirked, revealing rows of yellowed teeth as he gestured to the line of slaves, all looking about fearfully, rubbing their wrists where the chains once were. "How do you expect to pay for them all?"

Kali blinked, reaching over and pulling her leather bag out. Shuffling inside, she grasped the heavy sack of gold coins she'd kept for buying souvenirs and tossed it to the man. The slave owner narrowed his eyes, pulling the drawstring open.

His beady little eyes enlarged and his mouth fell agape at the number of gold coins. Kali offered a small smile, though she'd rather never have to associate with such awful people, sacrifices had to be made she supposed. The salve owner suddenly grinned, tucking the sack into his pocket as he leaned forward.

His calloused hand brushed along her slim shoulder, and Kali blinked, small smile still on her face as she felt Camio cringe in disgust as he leered over her, wine on his breath. "How about you forget the trash and spend the night with a real man, eh?"

His fingers tugged the corner of her tunic sleeves over her shoulders, and she felt her eye twitch and Camio seethed, the vines on her necklace pulsing rapidly.

"_Should I, my king?"_

Kali tilted her head upwards, gripping the man's hands in her own, smiling up at him brightly as she leaned forward. His eyes glittered darkly and a smirk touched his lips as he leaned in as well.

"I'd rather be a slave." Hair a sooty black framed her face as her gray eyes turned steely, and the man froze as he felt a dagger tip pressed to his burly chest, barely pricking the skin. "And I _loathe _slavery."

His eyes grew wide in anger and his arm swung out, a foolish move, Kali noted, since she had a dagger to his chest. Then again, he did seem somewhat drunk, so she'd expect no less. "You little whore—"

But before she could retaliate, a firm and muscular arm shot out, catching the man's fist before it could even strike. Kali's eyes widened and she slipped her dagger into its sheath by her chest, taking a wary step back at the new comer.

"Now, now," Crimson hair, bright and catching sunlight reflected off her eyes, and she blinked in surprise at the black line following after his eyes, a bright smile on his face. "That's no way to treat a lady, is it?"

_Fanalis, right? _Kali recalled the special group of people and their famous strength, she'd even visited the Dark Continent before and met a few, but he looked like the more civilized version of them, not the friendly and burly beasts on the other side of the rift. _What is he..._

"_Perhaps feeling heroic?" _Camio proposed, and Kali frowned, turning her gaze back to the matter at hand, and the strange Fanalis man had the slave driver by the fist, smiling charmingly at him. "How about we let this all blow over and let bygones be bygones?"

"_He seems friendly." _Kali watched warily as the slave driver whipped his head around, glaring hard at the male. "And let this whore have her way? What are you going to do—"

The slave driver halted, catching sight of his red hair, and he smirked, using his height to tower over the Fanalis. "You _slave._"

Kali flinched at the term, eyes narrowing as she placed a hand on Raum's hilt, but the strange man held a hand out to her, smile wiped off his face as he sighed, shaking his head at the man. "I was raised much better than you think you know."

He jerked, swinging the man along and smashing him into the ground, several craters cracking the hardened floor from the impact. The slave driver's eyes grew wide, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slumped. Kali blinked carefully at the scene and the Fanalis man smiled, wiping his hands together. "But I don't appreciate comments like that from low lives like you."

Kali blinked, watching as the man suddenly turned, offering her a bright smile. "He didn't harm you, did he? I apologize if he did, some people have no manners—"

"I'm fine." Kali waved him off, inclining her head to him she added. "Thank you." _Didn't need it though..._

The man opened his mouth to speak, but Kali was already walking around him and he blinked, registering that the sooty haired girl was no longer in front of him.

"_Be grateful." _Camio reminded, and Kali rolled her eyes, bending over and searching through the slave driver's pockets.

Her fingers clasped the sack from before and she tossed a handful of coins out to the man, turning around to face the fearful slaves. "Now that that's over with... Could you all come up one by one? I'll try to give this out as evenly as possible."

Their eyes grew wide and they cast her wary glances, unsure as to what she meant. Kali smiled and bent down to the youngest child, clasping small hands in her own as she dropped a handful of coins into her hands. "You're all free now. Free to do whatever it is you wish."

The child's eyes grew wide and the girl carefully cupped the gold coins, looking at Kali with wide eyes as the older girl ruffled her matted locks, grinning. "No one can call you slaves any longer."

Some regarded her with suspicion, but several others began to tear as they staggered forward, and Kali handed each of them as much as they could hold. Her smile was warm and she noted the fluttering of Rukh about them, white and warm as it clouded the area and she felt her shoulders relax.

_Another downfall prevented it seems._

"Excuse me miss," A firm hand tapped her shoulder and Kali turned, blinking at the friendly eyes of the Fanalis man. "If I may ask... what are you doing?"

"Liberating slaves." Kali answered, she wanted to get this done and go on to exploring. And despite his friendly demeanor, she couldn't help but be reminded of Sinbad when she gazed at this man.

He blinked, opening his mouth to continue, but Kali had already turned, handing the last bit of gold to the last of the slaves, a bit of a stubborn one though. "Stay safe!"

"An interesting past time for a woman such as yourself." The man observed, and Kali turned on her heel, regarding him with cool curiosity.

"Tell me then, dear stranger, what is a man as noble as yourself doing with a simple traveler?" Kali quipped, and the man's eyes sparkled, and Kali suddenly felt wary, remembering a similar look in Sinbad's eyes.

"A traveler..." The man looked amused and slightly pleased, and Kali wanted to leave. "I had a feeling you weren't from around here, what brings you to Reim, my fair lady?"

_Reim? _Kali blinked in realization. _That was the name... Huh, well, now I know. _"Exploring."

His lips curled upwards. "I would be honored to be graced with your name."

"I actually must be going." Kali glanced up at the sun, as if it would tell her the time. "Well, good day to you."

The man blinked in surprise and Kali turned, hurrying down the street so she could disappear without causing a ruckus. But before she had even gotten far, a hand clasped her wrist, gently but firmly, and she halted, turning around with wide eyes as the man let out a breath, gazing at her. "You couldn't be leaving yet are you?"

"Does it matter?" Kali wondered curiously, and the man blinked, looking slightly embarrassed as Kali wondered if it'd be rude to yank her hand away... "Can I help you?"

"I'm afraid it would eat at me for the rest of my life if I didn't have a name to your face." The man continued, smiling slightly as he refused to relinquish his hold. "I'm Muu Alexius, at your service."

Kali eyes dropped down from his golden armor to the sword at his side, and realizing that he wasn't a dungeon conqueror, she relaxed _slightly_. "Kali."

"Kali." Muu mused, and Kali's ears perked at the strange way her name rolled off his lips. "If you don't mind, you're exploring, right?"

"...I am." Kali eyed him a moment longer before she added. "Why?"

"I would love to show you around if you'd like." Muu proposed, a warm smile on his face as Kali blinked in surprise. "It would be an honor to get to know such a beautiful woman better."

Kali stared at him for a few seconds. "...I'm not sure if you can do that with me around, they might get the wrong idea."

Muu blinked, looking puzzled before realization dawned on him and he let out a hearty laugh, one that seemed to come from him earnestly, Kali realized. "You _are _a charming one, Kali. Where do you—"

Muu blinked once, twice, thrice, turning his head from left right hurriedly, but catching no sight of the soot haired girl. "What on earth...? I would've noticed if she ran off..." His brows furrowed and he gazed about curiously, body thrumming to life with the strange girl that had wandered into his midst.

A bright grin touched his lips and he set off, hoping to find her again.

* * *

"_Perhaps we should leave?" _Camio suggested. Kali frowned slightly, rubbing her head and gazing up at the beautiful blue sky, stretching out across the Reim Empire and giving the area a jolt of life.

_I thought about it. But I want to explore this place a bit. _Kali glanced about, a smile gracing her lips as people moved too and fro, whether stopping into tavern-like buildings or chatting amiably off the road. _It's interesting since Yunan advised us to not spend much time here..._

"_Yunan already is a strange man."_

_True. But this is one of the largest countries! _Kali hopped up onto a stone wall, walking across it as she gazed over the hundreds of people and grinned. _Might as well enjoy, right?_

"It's beginning!"

"We'll be late, c'mon!"

Gray eyes watched as a herd of people surged forward, slightly disrupting the flow of people. Kali watched curiously as they ran, excited looks on their faces, and she followed their direction to a massive building standing tall overall the others.

Kali's eyes widened slightly at the magnificent structure, and she let out a low whistle, gazing at it in awe. It was massive and the air it gave off was one of importance and power, and Kali felt her lips twitch upwards.

_Shall we explore then? _She heard Camio chuckle and Kali blinked, feeling herself flicker and then she was gone one moment. Her feet touched dry ground, hard packed, and she gazed around her curiously.

On one side of the corridor were long hallways of cells, some opened and some empty, others filled. There was the scent of metal and the tang of blood and prudent odors. Kali blinked, gazing around thoughtfully.

"_It seems like we're in the holding place of the coliseum." _Camio murmured, and Kali blinked in awe, looking up at the arch walls within the dark and dampened place.

"Is that what this is called?"

"_Forms of...entertainment are held here, my king."_

"Fascinating." Kali grinned, walking over on bare feet as she peered into the empty cells, avoiding glancing at the chains and collars as she turned in a full circle. "Where were all the people headed?"

"_To the stands. There are rows upon rows, and people gather to watch gladiators fight."_

"Gladiators?"

"_...warriors or sorts. Usually made of slaves or fighters wishing to test their luck."_

"Fighting for entertainment?" Kali let out another low whistle. "Strange country."

Her gaze landed on rows of helmets, some golden in color, others rusted and dented—and she was pretty sure there was blood on a few. Swiping a lesser dented one, she placed it over her head, finding it a little large but a reasonable fit. "Who do they fight against?"

"_Beasts or each other usually." _Camio seemed thoughtful. _"We should head to the stands and see what sort of fight is going on—"_

"You there—what are you doing?" Kali stiffened, turning around curiously as a burly man came towards her, heavy boots stomping along the floor as he appeared before her. "The fight is about to begin! You better not be thinking about running out."

"Oh." Kali blinked. "I'm sorry, I'm not—"

"Damn better be." The man spat on the floor, grabbing her arm and giving her a once over of disgust. "Sending out a little toothpick—you won't last a minute with that beast."

_Toothpick? _Kali opened her mouth to protest, but her entire body froze in horror as she heard the familiar click around her ankles. Petrified, her eyes shot downwards and she held a breath, unable to breathe at the sight of the loose shackles on her ankles.

"_My king—"_

_No._

"Get a move on!" Rough hands shoved her from behind and her face turned ashen white, her chest rising with labored breathes as she began to shake, Camio's words being blocked from her mind as fear took over.

_No._

A blinding light appeared before her and she was shoved forward, her feet skimming over hot sand as the sun bore down on her, once a peaceful ray now a red hot beam. Gray eyes remained unable to leave the shackles on her ankles, and she felt the irrational fear bubbling up in her throat.

_Never again!_

"Look—he's afraid!"

"What a little thing, how could they be so cruel?"

"Ah, just a warm up for the real show it seems. This is just the appetizer!"

_No. No. I won't. I won't. I refuse. Never again. Never again. _The crowds jeers and taunts were nothing to her as she felt her walls collapse, her whole world beginning to spin out of control from the simple touch of the cold metal on her feet. _Never ever—_

Afraid.

She was afraid.

"_Kali."_

She froze, her inner turmoil halting for a moment as the voice dominated her mind, her being, sending waves of calm and peace throughout her body. _"Never again. It is over. It is the past. We live in the present. No one can do such a thing to you ever again so long as I am by your side."_

_...no more?_

"_Never again." _Camio repeated, his words soothing, warming as Kali's eyes became focused and she began to hear what was going on about her. _"No one can ever take it from you. You have power now."_

_Your freedom._

Kali blinked, sucking in a deep breath and releasing it. She felt her shoulders slide back and everything around her calmed. Her hand slid to her hilt, feeling Raum hum beneath her, and she gazed around the coliseum carefully, eyeing the masses of people and spectators.

Letting out a sigh as she realized she'd been roped into more drama, her gaze searched the arena, finding the only possible exits to be the wooden doors which had closed on her. Walking to the center of the arena she eyed the rows upon rows of spectators and realized she was the only one in the arena.

"So he lives!"

"Get on with it then!"

"Show him no mercy!"

"People these days," Kali frowned. "This is why I seclude myself from the world."

"_New experiences teach valuable lessons?"_

_Because I will always need to know how to appease hundreds of blood thirsty Reim citizens._

"Welcoming the crowd favorite, this unlucky fellow is about to meet a horrific fate!" Kali watched in disbelief as the crowd roared with approval, and she heard gears turning as one of the doors rose. "The man of a hundred deaths—the beast in a human body—the beast gladiator Fang!"

_Awful name. _Kali tensed, watching calmly as the sand before her shifted as heavy footsteps made their way towards her. _It's probably just an oversized..._

Her stomach dropped when the monstrous figure appeared, indeed _resembling _a human, but with the bulging muscles and scars lining his entire body, Kali cringed. Thick hair, coarse and mangled fell down his back in a sloppy braid, and bloodshot eyes glared at her from beneath a rusted helmet, blood staining the sides.

Measuring up, she found that she only came up to a little above his stomach, and Kali winced, realizing she wasn't going to get out of this that easy.

_I could teleport... _Her feet tapped the ground as the cheering grew wild, and her grip on Raum tightened. _But I can't reveal such a sight to all these people... that means the metal vessels are out of the question as well._

"_I am with you." _Camio breathed, and she grinned, sliding Raum from her sash and baring the silver—near golden blade as light shone off, illuminating the dragon running along the blade. _A relief, my friend._

"So he'll fight?"

"I give it a minute!"

"Thirty seconds!"

"People really are terrible," Kali mused, tilting her head back to face the beast she called. "Are you really putting up with all of this?"

Her response was a grunt, followed by the resounding shock of his spiked hammer hitting the packed ground. Kali whistled at the small crater, scrunching her nose up at the bloodstains on the weapon. "I guess we can't talk our way out of it."

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"_Fight!"_

"I'm a pacifist at heart," Kali sighed longingly, and her grip on Raum tightened and she turned her sword downwards, and in one swift blow her shackles fell to pieces around her. _But I guess we have no choice._

"Let the battle begin!"

Before Kali could move, Fang was charging, all hundreds of pounds shaking the earth as he released a brutal bellow. His hammer swung behind him and Kali blinked, gray eyes widening in surprise as he brought the massive weapon over his shoulder and towards her.

"It didn't even last twenty seconds!"

The young girl leapt to the side, using the dusty dirt to slide her off a few more paces before she braced herself by the towering walls, Raum clutched in her left hand. Fang blinked at the destroyed bit of ground him where she should have been and bellowed once more, clearly angered. The crowd cheered wildly as he came charging toward her once more.

_If this is all he can do, then this'll be easy. _Kali smirked, leaning forward on the tip of her toes before she ducked under another swing and shot her arm up, her sword running through his leg before she pivoted, turning back to face him.

To her dismay, the sword hadn't made too much of an impact, but it did cut deep. But the blood flowing from the wound seemed to be of no bother for the beast of a man simply turned and came running towards her again.

_He'll go in for another swing. _Kali pushed back against the wall, ready to use it to propel herself forward, hoping it would make a deeper cut. _Then I'll swing in from behind—_

"_My king!"_

Kali's eyes widened and she ducked, but not fast enough. The impact of the hammer beside her head grazed her, and she felt a cut appear along her cheek from on of the spikes. The wall crumpled and Kali tumbled forward, picking up her speed and darting around Fang. _He's faster than I thought..._

The cheers increased and Kali spat on the ground, narrowing her eyes as Fang heaved his hammer from the wall, turning around and glaring at her with wide eyes.

_Who would want to fight like this? _Kali grit her teeth and staggered back as he surged forward, a crater appearing a few feet before her. _Why?_

"_Some people have no choice." _Camio murmured, and Kali eyes narrowed as she ducked to the side. Fang fainted her way and she cursed as the hammer came crashing down beside her, knocking her off to the side and into the wall.

Her body jerked with the impact and Kali grit her teeth, feeling her form rattle from the force of the throw. The crowd erupted into roars and she glanced up through hazy eyes to find Fang lumbering toward her, spiked hammer glinting in the light.

"_My king..." _Camio began, and Kali smirked, rolling her shoulders. Though her body ached, she let out a deep breath, using the debris from the wall to push herself upwards. _If I can conquer dungeons, I can beat this oversized man with a sword._

"_But you had the aid of your Djinns..."_

"All the more reason why I should be able to do this!" Kali smirked, rushing forward and bringing her sword up in a large arch. Fang's eyes narrowed and he swung his hammer with frightening speed, but she slid across the dirt and under him, swinging her sword around and slashing across his calf.

He let out a loud bellow and she narrowed her eyes at the cut, turning around and charging once more.

"He's fighting back!"

"I'm surprised; it should've been over minutes ago!"

"Crush the ant!"

_My king... _Kali blinked, skidding across the dirt and dodging a heavy blow. She wasn't quite familiar with the voice, but after a moment, she recognized the warmth flowing through her veins—the fiery passion.

_Raum. _Kali watched the sword in her hands as she leapt off an upturned statue and brought her sword down across Fang's shoulder, ripping through the tough leather.

"_Use me." _Kali narrowed her eyes and winced as Fang's foot shot out and caught her, knocking her across the arena. _"You asked for my power—use it!"_

_Not now. _The black haired girl launched herself upwards, feeling a spike strike her leg, but her sword swung down on his arm, and she watched as the cut grew deeper. _There are too many people around._

"_Then we can leave! It doesn't matter—"_

_Wouldn't that be cheating? _Kali felt a flicker of amusement, tempted as she was, some stubborn part of her refused to give in. She would win this battle on her own without relying on any outside help. _What's the use of power if I'm not strong enough to stand on my own?_

Raum was silent and she smiled, eyeing the cuts she'd already made across Fang. Both arms, his back, and a few on his legs so far. _Almost there._

Feeling the sword grow hot in her hands Kali glanced back to the curved blade. Her gaze lingered on it for a moment and she gripped it with both hands, leathery hilt warming her palms almost dangerously fast. Thankful for a moment she brought the blade to her lips and pressed it close, feeling the sword thrum with life and power.

"You granted me the power of a king," Kali's eyes snapped open and she shot forward as Fang let out a loud cry, swinging his hammer down upon her. "Then let me prove my worth!"

She felt several spikes slash through her side like ribbons, but she surged forward and brought her sword up in a final arch, feeling the metal slide through his calves, behind the knees.

There was a moment of silence throughout the coliseum. She could only hear her ragged breathes before Fang shifted, blood hitting the floor. The floor shook when his body hit the ground, hammer slipping from his grip and falling beside him with a thump. The arena was silent, and Kali shut her eyes, propping Raum into the ground to keep her upright.

And then the crowd erupted into cheers. Gray eyes blinked at the ground in front of her tiredly before she glanced upwards, scanning over the hundreds of Reim citizens standing from their seats, pumping their hands into the air as they cheered.

"...agon! ...ack... Dra..."

Kali rubbed her eyes and blinked, focusing on the cheers.

"Black Dragon!"

"Black Dragon!"

_How cliché. _The girl frowned and paused when Fang's massive body shuddered. She turned to face the fallen body and realized with a breath of relief that he was still alive. _Then again, I only cut his tendons... He just won't be able to move for awhile._

"I don't believe it!" Kali allowed herself to pull Raum for the ground, releasing a relieved sigh. "The beast has been defeated! By a newcomer no less! Reim citizens—do you accept your victor?"

Gray eyes snapped open and Kali frowned as hands jutted out, and all of the thumbs turned upwards. Her shoulders relaxed, but it was short lived as a new chant reached her ears.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Finish him!"

_That's terrible. _Kali blew air through her lips, shaking her head as the cheering grew louder. Face impassive she raised her sword, and the cheering grew louder, a chant followed by her new nickname as she hobbled over towards Fang.

The gladiator's eyes met her own and Kali stood before his neck, the tough skin vulnerable to Raum's blade. The bloodshot eyes gazed at her a moment before fluttering close, accepting the fate of defeat.

_This world is sickening._

Kali let out a loud and tired sigh, hearing it bounce of the arena as the chants stilled and she slumped to the floor, arms thrown around her sword. Kali gazed around the arena before simply settling back against the heavy gladiator's body and remaining unmoving.

"...fool." She glanced over to Fang, whose eyes gazed elsewhere. "Kill me."

"I don't really feel like it."

"I...see." His chest rose with a heavy breath. "Then they will...kill us both..."

"Won't let it happen." Kali rolled her shoulders, fingers drumming along Raum's blade fondly. Camio had told her of that moment—the one she'd felt when she'd fought just now—when the Djinn truly recognizes you as a king. It was this moment that led to the unleashing of great power. "Promise."

Fang was silent, the great man-beast's ragged breathes were all she could hear until he finally spoke, voice a deep rumble.

"Why?"

Kali paused, her fingers halting their movements as she gazed up at the sky. Evening was creeping in like colors spilled across the blue canvas, a small smile touched her lips and she grinned.

"Why not?"

Armor clinking and chains shuffled reached her ears and Kali's eyes narrowed as soldiers filled the arena, forming a tight knit formation around them. Raum grew hot in her hands and she kept her grip relaxed but ready. The soldiers were silent, spears pointed towards them as the formation closed in.

_You lose, you die. _Kali sighed, tired of this arena business. _You win, you die._

She could hear mix chants through the crowd, some to live, and others to die. Kali knew if push came to shove, she could get her and Fang out of here. It would take a toll on her body, but she could do it. She wouldn't let him die here.

The spears drew a foot nearer and she tensed, coiled and ready to strike.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat our victor here is it?"

_You've got to be kidding me. _Kali watched in disbelief as the soldiers parted like grass and a single man strode forward. Crimson hair shining in the light, golden armor adorning battle worn muscles, followed by bright eyes and silly grin. "We should be congratulating them!"

"With all due respect," A soldier took a knee and Muu glanced over curiously. "The crowd's wishes should be met."

The Fanalis looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin. "Yes, I suppose they should. But the wishes of our Lady Scheherazade should be met first, no?"

In an instant the soldiers backed down and Kali blinked in faint respect at the man standing before her. She hadn't been wrong with the Sinbad-aura she'd gotten from him it seemed. This man held power.

"You have guts making such a statement here," Muu held out a hand to Kali and she blinked, realizing he hadn't recognized her with the helmet. "But a victor is a victor none the less. Your name sir?"

Kali blinked at the hand owlishly before using her sword to pull herself upwards. Muu blinked, looking faintly surprised by the action and Kali waved him off. "I'd just like someone to point the way out for me, please."

"You're leaving?" Muu looked faintly baffled. "You just won though, surely you'll stay for a bit—who are you again?"

"It's fine." Kali shook her head and took a step back. "I should be going—"

She heard a crack and the rusted helmet above her head snapped, falling clean off her face. Kali blinked as the rusted metal fell about her, black locks tumbling from their confines and around her as she stood.

Muu blinked once, twice, thrice, and then his eyes grew wide like saucers. Kali cursed under her breath and glanced about, trying to see if one of the doors had opened.

"It's a woman!"

"A woman?"

"How can this be?"

"Kali!" Muu's eyes grew wide and a look of excitement came over his face. "What an unexpected twist of fate—to meet you again here!"

"Nice to see you again too." Kali felt her shoulders slump, and she ignored Camio's laughter in the back of her head. "Um... Muu."

"I'm honored to have such a fair maiden remember my name." His eyes shone brightly, and Kali frowned, wondering if she could still make it out of here. "I never would've expected such a fight from a woman such as yourself."

"I never expected to see a man such as yourself again." Kali agreed, and Muu's lips quirked upwards, a look of pleasure crossing his face.

Before anymore thoughts of fleeing could make their way into her mind, a firm hand clasped hers and Kali blinked, looking up through messy bangs as Muu held her hand upwards victoriously. "A cheer for our victor!"

Sure enough, the crowd grew wild, but Kali's gaze remained fixed on the man before her as he smiled, charmingly so as he brought her hand to his lips. She blinked, watching him warily as Muu beamed.

"A victor deserves a reward," Muu's grip was warm, but she sensed the firmness to it—the finality. With a sense of dread she realized she wouldn't be getting away from him that easily, not if he had anything to say about it. "And if you would do me the honor..."

Muu's eyes shone and Kali's relief simpered into despair.

"Allow me to treat you to dinner tonight!"

...She should've headed to some remote island after all.

* * *

**Even though I plan to focus more using Kouen and Sinbad, I can't help but throw Muu in a little bit. I mean, not only do I love his character, but how can I not? He's right up there when it comes to the powerhouses for their countries. :D**

**Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be the beginning of our adventures in Balbadd, and to Kali's dismay, an unexpected reunion with a certain king, eh?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
